Turks & Scientifics
by Dawny-chan
Summary: Un certain homme est chargé assurer la protection d'une poignée de scientifiques à Nibelheim, mais entre des liens familiaux cachés et des histoires d'expériences, rien ne va se passer normalement ...
1. intro

L'avantage qu'on peut avoir à dormir dans un cercueil pendant une trentaine d'années, c'est qu'on a largement le temps de penser à ce qu'on aurait dû faire pour que ce qui c'est passé ne se repasse pas. Une trentaine d'années, cela semble une éternité pour quelqu'un de normal, mais pour un immortel, c'est rien du tout. Rester dans le noir à réfléchir à ses actes: étaient-ils tous justifiés ? Avec pour seule compagnie un démon qui l'habitait, Vincent Valentine n'avait plus peur de la solitude. Au contraire il la recherchait sans cesse pour mieux se plonger dans ses rares souvenirs heureux. L'envie de rejoindre Lucrécia l'avait souvent prit, mais à chacune de ses tentatives, Chaos l'empêchait de mettre fin à ses jours: si son porteur mourrait, il mourirait avec. Vincent avait donc l'éternité toute entière pour faire pardonner ses péchés. Enfin, son péché. Celui de n'avoir rien fait pour empêcher la femme de sa vie de se servir de son corps pour la science. Serrant son poing gauche métallique, il se remémora son passé aussi douloureux que joyeux.


	2. Chapitre 1

Il était stressé: rentrer chez les Turks n'était pas une chose aisée. Même après avoir réussi avec succès l'examen d'entrée, il s'inquiétait toujours de ce qu'il allait arriver, si la pile de dossiers qui l'attendait sur son bureau depuis deux jours n'avait pas doublé de volume le court temps de sa pause ... Il jeta un œil sur la montre en métal doré que lui avait offert son père: sa pause de dix minutes était déjà finie... Traînant des pieds, il retourna dans son bureau et s'assit sur la chaise pivotante, fixant les dossiers en attente d'être bouclés avec un regard extrêmement las. Si seulement toute cette paperasse pouvait se résoudre toute seule ! Il bu un peu de son café noir avant de prendre son courage à deux mains en ouvrant la première enveloppe de papier kraft.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, il termina le premier dossier : les factures pour le laboratoire de recherches. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et s'étira longuement en soupirant. L'administration n'était vraiment pas son fort ... son bureau était trop étroit pour lui : l'air libre, l'action, l'adrénaline ... tout ce qu'il pouvait retrouver dans les missions lui manquait. À la place, il devait lire des centaines de milliards de mots par jours pour assurer le bon fonctionnement de la Shinra. Il reprit une gorgée de café - devenu froid en une demi-heure - avant de pianoter sur le clavier de son ordinateur le papier officiel qui sera signé par le président puis envoyé aux comptables qui se chargeraient de faire leur boulot. Normalement, ce travail aurait dû être réglé par une secrétaire, mais tout ce qui touchait au département de recherches de la Shinra était tenu top secret, donc confié aux Turks qui se chargeaient de coder toutes les lettres envoyées. Une précaution pour éviter les espionnages des concurrents, d'après le Président.

« Tout un entraînement intensif pour régler des factures ... » pensa Vincent en lançant l'impression.

Il prit la facture codée et la regarda avec lassitude avant de la plier correctement et de la mettre dans une enveloppe. Il inscrivit « service comptabilité » et la posa dans une corbeille au bout de son bureau qui sera vidée et envoyée par le service postal privé de la Shinra à destination. Il vit un morceau de papier jaune fluo dépasser d'une des enveloppes brunes. Il le prit immédiatement et le lut à voix basse. Veld lui demandait encore de régler un dossier à sa place. Il soupira avant de poser son regard sur la ligne écrite en tout petit à la fin :

« PS : Le patron veut te voir avant la fin de la journée. Vas-y vers dix-sept heures, il sera dans son bureau. Tout bien réfléchi, ne traîne pas et vas-y à cette heure là, ça t'évitera des heures supplémentaires à faire ce soir.»

Vincent regarda l'heure sur le bas de son écran : seize heures cinquante-cinq ... Il avait encore le temps pour y aller. Minute, il faut au moins une demi-heure pour avoir un ascenseur montant au-dessus du troisième étage ! Il prit sa veste de costume zippée et l'enfila à toute vitesse en sortant précipitamment de son bureau, manquant de bousculer une stagiaire avec les bras chargés de dossiers. Il bredouilla quelques excuses rapides en continuant sa course. Instinctivement, il se dirigea vers les ascenseurs, tous pris pour monter au rez-de-chaussée, étant donné que quasiment tous les fonctionnaires se débrouillaient pour terminer plus tôt. Il se résigna et courut vers les escaliers en regardant avec inquiétude la trotteuse qui continuait sa couse interminable. Il continua de courir dans les escaliers, bousculant de temps à autres un ou deux fonctionnaires pressés de rentrer chez eux.

Il arriva finalement devant l'escalier menant au bureau du président : il se força à calmer sa respiration en regardant sa montre. Qui avait eut l'idée stupide de mettre les bureaux des Turks au premier sous-sol, juste au-dessus de la salle d'entraînement ? Il était seize heures cinquante neuf : il avait réussi à monter cinq étages en quatre minutes. Une performance digne des Turks. Il se calma et monta le dernier escalier, celui qui était ciré en permanence par l'équipe de ménage.

Un homme vêtu d'une blouse blanche discutait déjà vivement avec le président. Ses cheveux noirs étaient retenus au niveau de sa nuque par un catogan. Le scientifique foudroya du regard le nouvel arrivant avant de se retourner vers le président.

- Mais puisque je vous dis que nous avons besoin de moyens pour étudier la Mako de plus près !

- Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de vous donner plus de « moyens », même si c'est une requête du professeur Gast.

- Vu les recettes que vous faites avec la vente d'armes et le commerce de matérias, vous pouvez bien nous avancer quelques gils ! L'extraction de la Mako est dangereuse et attire beaucoup de monstres.

- Donc vous me demandez une escorte ...

- Pas nécessairement.

- Nous avons besoins de tous nos SOLDATs disponibles. Le conflit avec Utaï ne s'est pas arrangé. Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre l'un des meilleurs scientifiques de la Shinra dans une embuscade.

- Vous avez forcément un ou deux SOLDATs, même des apprentis !

- Les aspirants SOLDATs ne sont pas assez qualifiés pour former une escorte.

- Et vos Turks ? Ils ne servent à rien dans leurs bureaux !

Le scientifique attrapa le col du président avec fureur. Dans un geste rapide, discret et efficace, Vincent dégaina son arme et la posa sur la tempe de l'assaillant. Au moment où il retira le cran de sécurité, le scientifique retint sa respiration et se tendit.

- Reculez-vous immédiatement et lâchez le président.

La voix de Vincent était glaciale. Il risqua un œil vers le Président Shinra qui lui fit un léger sourire de gratitude.

- Vous voyez, Hojo, mes Turks ne servent pas à rien. C'est bon, baissez votre arme, Valentine.

- Bien Monsieur.

Une fois le canon du revolver de Vincent retiré de sa tempe, le scientifique tourna les talons et, sans même jeter un regard au Turk, sorti du bureau. Le président remit correctement le col de sa chemise avant de se rasseoir confortablement dans son fauteuil en cuir totalement noir. Il tira un peu dans son cigare avant que Vincent ne se décide à parler:

- Vous m'avez demandé de venir, Monsieur ?

- Alors Veld t'as transmis le message ... Je t'ai fait venir pour te demander quelque chose : est-ce que le codage de dossier t'intéresse ?

- Je dois avouer que ce n'est pas une activité que j'affectionne particulièrement.

- Est-ce qu'une mission de terrain t'intéresserait ?

Vincent serra le poing pour ne pas laisser exploser sa joie: Il allait enfin pouvoir sortir de ces bureaux étouffants! Il se ressaisit et regarda le président Shinra droit dans les yeux.

- Oui Monsieur.

- J'aurai une mission pour toi à Nibelheim: la protection des scientifiques travaillant sur le développement du Mako. Tu deviendras leur garde du corps.

- Bien Monsieur.

- Ton départ est programmé demain matin. Prépare tes affaires. Tous les dossiers que tu n'as pas encore codés seront récupérés par Veld. Tu suivras là-bas une formation intensive de deux semaines à Junon, même si je ne pense pas que tu en aies vraiment besoin. Tu peux te retirer.

- Bien Monsieur.

Vincent tourna le dos au président le coeur léger: fini les dossiers à coder dans l'urgence, les stagiaires à supporter, les blagues absolument déplacées de Veld, la queue pour emprunter les ascenseurs et la pénurie de sucre dans la machine à café ! Il retourna dans son bureau sans trop se presser : il récupérait encore de son ascension plus que rapide des escaliers. En descendant, il tomba nez à nez avec un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés qui l'interpella.

- Eh Vincent ! Ça va ?

- Très bien et toi, Veld ?

- Euh ... ouais. Tu m'en veux pas trop pour mes dossiers?

- Pas du tout.

- Sérieux ? Je pourrais t'en laisser plus alors ?

- Non, tu t'en chargeras.

- Hein ?

- Je pars en mission demain, donc c'est toi qui auras tous mes dossiers à régler.

- Mais c'est injuste ! J'aime pas faire le codage !

- Personne n'aime faire du codage, Veld, mais tout le monde doit passer par là. Et puis tu n'es encore qu'un bleu ici, c'est normal que les plus expérimentés soient demandés pour les missions.

- Mais comment veux-tu que je puisse acquérir de l'expérience si on ne m'envoie pas en mission ?

- Attends patiemment ton tour et ça viendra.

- Et tu pars où en mission ? À Kalm ?

- À Nibelheim.

- Tu vas pouvoir revoir ton père ... il bosse là-bas, c'est ça ?

- Oui, aux dernières nouvelles.

- Et tu vas y faire quoi ?

- Protection rapprochée de scientifiques.

- Tu deviens garde du corps à Nibelheim ... sérieusement, je t'envie.

- T'auras une bonne mission dans quelques temps, ne t'inquiètes pas. Bon, je dois te laisser, je vais faire mes valises.

- C'est gentil de me narguer, Vincent ...

- Si j'ai plus le droit de taquiner les bleus ...

Sur ces mots, Vincent entra dans la pièce qui lui servait de bureau et commença à rassembler toutes les affaires dont il pourrait avoir besoin lors de sa mission. À côté de son clavier d'ordinateur trônait un carde photo. Il le prit avec nostalgie et détailla la photo qui représentait sa famille. Il était là, avec ses parents, quand il avait à peine 12 ans et qu'il vivait encore tranquillement à Kalm. Il le replaça à sa place : après tout, il n'avait pas besoin d'une photo de famille pour assurer la sécurité de quelques scientifiques. Il se sentait soulagé mais en même temps, il ne savait pas comment tout allait se passer. D'un geste sûr, il rassembla ses armes de services, les munitions qui allaient avec et quelques potions de soin indispensables en cas de combat forcé dans un carton que lui avait donné la secrétaire qu'il avait bousculé quelques instants plus tôt. Vincent prit les ascenseurs en compagnie de quelques fonctionnaires et secrétaires.

Entre les quatre murs de métal, il se sentait vraiment à l'étroit. Mais, d'ici quelques minutes, il serait dehors, au grand air, pour protéger des scientifiques. Il descendit les étages et sortit par les grandes portes coulissantes et d'un pas léger, partit de l'immeuble Shinra, haut de quatre étages, pour aller à son appartement. Une fois à l'intérieur, il déposa son carton sur la table de la cuisine et partit faire son sac pour le lendemain dans lequel il mit ses deux costumes de rechange, ses sous-vêtements, ses armes de secours et de services ainsi que ses munitions. Il pris ensuite une douche bien chaude. Une fois qu'il eu fini, il s'enroula la taille dans une serviette rouge et prit son PHS. Il composa le numéro de sa mère et porta le combiné à son oreille.

Le téléphone sonna deux fois dans une maison de la ville de Kalm. Sans se presser, la propriétaire des lieux, une sexagénaire, prit le combiné et répondit avec sa voix calme.

- Allô j'écoute ...

- Allô Maman ?

- Oui ? Vincent, comment tu vas mon poussin ?

- Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça Maman, j'ai plus cinq ans ...

- Excuses-moi mon lapin ...

- Maman !

Il entendit le petit rire de sa mère qui lui réchauffa le cœur. Elle reprit la conversation, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors, tu m'appelles pour quoi ? Tu m'annonces que tu vas te marier avec ta petite copine ?

- Je suis encore célibataire Maman.

- Mais c'est pas à ce train-là que tu vas me donner des petits-enfants ...

- J'ai tout mon temps, tu sais, je ne cours pas après les filles, dit le Turk en faisant les cent pas dans son appartement.

- Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! Mais tu devrais quand même te trouver une petite amie. Tu as presque trente ans !

- Je ne t'ai pas appelée pour ça.

- Je t'écoute mon poussin ...

- Je vais partir de Midgar.

- Tu quittes les Turks ? Fit-elle avec une voix réjouie.

- Non, je pars en mission pour une durée indéterminée.

- Tu passeras à Kalm avant de partir ? Dit-elle, déçue.

- Je verrais si j'ai le temps. Je dois d'abord passer une formation de deux semaines à Junon avant de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit.

- Et c'est quoi cette mission ?

- Protection rapprochée de scientifiques.

- Tu es content de cette mission ?

- Bien sûr que oui ! Tu sais, le codage de dossiers, je commençais à en avoir un peu marre.

- Alors tout va bien. Tu ... tu as des nouvelles de ton père ? Dit-elle avec une voix pleine d'espoir.

- Non, je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis longtemps. Et puis notre dernière dispute doit certainement y être pour quelque chose ...

- Je vois. Je pensais juste que ...

- Que parce que Papa travaille pour la même compagnie, j'aurais forcément de ses nouvelles ?

- Oui, dit-elle franchement.

- Tu te trompes. Il travaille pour le département scientifique, moi pour le département de fabrication en recherche administrative. Ils ne sont presque jamais en contact direct.

- Je sais tout ça mon poussin...

- Je dois y aller. Embrasses tout le monde à Kalm pour moi s'il te plait.

- Tu ne viendras pas ?

- Je ne sais pas. Junon est loin et je n'ai pas d'hélicoptère mit à disposition, juste un véhicule terrestre.

- C'est déjà ça, ils ne te forcent pas à y aller à pied.

- Bon, je suis désolé Maman, mais je dois te laisser.

- D'accord mon poussin ...

- Maman !

- Prend soin de toi, Vincent ...

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, je suis plus solide que j'en ai l'air.

- Fais quand même attention. Essaies de dormir huit heures par nuits, prend une douche ou un bain tous les soirs, met des sous-vêtements propres tous les jours et manges bien tous tes haricots verts ...

- MAMAN ! Je peux me prendre en charge, je n'ai plus ...

- Oui je sais mon lapin, tu n'as plus cinq ans, coupa la vielle femme. Allez, files t'amuser à protéger tes scientifiques. Bisous mon canard !

- Au revoir.

Vincent referma le clapet de son PHS et le posa sur l'accoudoir de son canapé. Il était vraiment fatigué de sa journée, et, malgré le fait qu'il soir à peine sept heures du soir, il n'avait qu'une seule envie: dormir. Il se dirigea vers sa cuisine, ouvrit la porte du frigo et prit un yaourt nature qu'il avala rapidement, histoire de ne pas se réveiller pendant la nuit à cause d'un cri de son estomac. Une fois terminé, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et revêtit un pantalon en coton, celui qu'il utilisait habituellement pour dormir. Vincent se glissa sous les draps beiges et ferma les yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, il s'endormit profondément.


	3. Chapitre 2

Quelques accords de guitare électriques* le réveillèrent, suivis d'une voix grave avec un accent Utaïen qu'il reconnu tout de suite, malgré le fait qu'il soit encore endormi.

« J'ai essuyé mes larmes rouges de mes doigts tremblants, je n'avais rien à perdre, rien de vrai, ces émotions vides retournent aux ténèbres. » fit la voix du chanteur accompagné par la musique rapide

Il prit son PHS afin de regarder l'heure : cinq heures et demie du matin … l'heure de se lever pour aller au travail. Il se retourna dans son lit, désireux de faire durer encore un peu plus le sentiment de bien-être qui l'envahissait. Il se ressaisit, et se décida à sortir de ses draps. Le froid l'entoura immédiatement. Il regrettait déjà la chaleur de ses draps … Il prit son sac de voyage et se prépara rapidement. Il alla ensuite à la tour Shinra où l'y attendrait un véhicule pour l'emmener à Junon.

- Eh ! Vinnie !

- Veld ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis venu te dire au revoir, bien sûr !

- Ça ne te ressemble pas ...

- Bon, d'accord, j'avoue, je suis venu te donner un nouveau PHS. Le tien est usé, non ?

- Pas du tout.

- Quoi ? Comment tu fais pour qu'il ne soit pas cassé ?

- Contrairement à toi, je ne m'en sers pas comme bouclier et j'en prends soin depuis que je l'ai ...

Veld eut un mouvement de recul: Vincent venait de lui rappeler son inexpérience chez les Turks … et ça faisait mal.

- Alors t'en as pas besoin ?

- Non.

- Alors je peux le garder ?

- Si tu veux, mais tu me laisses quitter Midgar tranquille. Compris ?

- Hey, mais pourquoi j'ai pas le droit de taquiner mon Turk préféré ?

- Parce que je suis ton supérieur hiérarchique. Allez, files au boulot quand que je t'y mette de force.

- Pfffffff, t'es vraiment pas drôle.

- Être Turk est un honneur mais surtout une responsabilité, ne l'oublies pas et vas bosser.

- Chef, oui, chef !

La tornade brune tourna des talons et partit vers les ascenseurs du hall de la Shinra. Vincent se permit de souffler un peu avant d'aller voir la secrétaire responsable des transferts. C'était une jeune femme brune d'une trentaine d'années qui lui expliqua qu'un véhicule l'attendait à la sortie du secteur 7. Il traversa les taudis et arriva près du lieu de rendez-vous. Il replaça une de ses mèches rebelles et partit parler au milicien qui se trouvait près d'un chocobo au plumage totalement vert. Il lui expliqua la raison de sa venue et le soldat lui confia les rênes du volatile.

« Véhicule terrestre …Vive la restriction budgétaire ! Ils vont un peu loin quand même ...» pensa le Turk en s'installant sur le dos de son « véhicule », son sac de voyage en bandoulière. Il éperonna sa monture et partit vers le sud, escaladant la montagne grâce à ses griffes puissantes. Il s'arrêta en milieu de journée pour donner une pause au volatile qui, pour le coup, en avait plein les pattes. Il sortit un légume de Sylkis de la sacoche de la selle et le donna au chocobo qui s'ébouriffa les plumes pour lui montrer sa gratitude. De son côté, Vincent prit le sandwich qui s'y trouvait aussi et le mangea tout en regardant l'animal se satisfaire du légume ressemblant de près ou de loin à un potiron teinté en vert. Après quelques dizaines de minutes de pause supplémentaire, il reprit la route tout en ménageant l'oiseau géant. En fin de soirée, il arriva enfin à dans la ville basse de Junon. Un milicien l'aborda avec un ton froid.

- Halte-là ! Identifiez-vous ! La zone est interdite aux civils.

Il soupira et sortit sa carte d'identification.

- Vous pouvez y aller, monsieur Valentine.

" Parce que je ressemble à un civil avec mon uniforme de Turk peut-être ? ... encore heureux que les miliciens ne sont pas les têtes pensantes de l'armée ..." en marchant vers l'ascenseur, son sac toujours en bandoulière. Alors que son PHS commençait à sonner, Vincent le porta à son oreille.

- Allô Vincent ?

- Veld ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de m'appeler ?

- J'ai plus le droit de prendre des nouvelles ?

- On s'est vu ce matin ...

- Je sais, mais j'avais besoin de t'embêter un peu avant que tu n'ailles te coucher ...

- Ma journée est très loin d'être terminée, Veld ...

- Ah bon? T'es où là ?

- Dans l'ascenseur de la base de Junon, je vais pas tarder à en sortir.

- Le patron m'a dit de te dire que tu dois aller voir l'administrateur de Junon ... c'est un militaire de carrière.

- ça serait pas plus simple que tu me dises son nom ?

- J'ai envie de te laisser chercher un peu ...

- Veld, je vais vraiment perdre patience ...

- Heiddeger.

- Ok merci.

- Euh, Vinnie ?

- Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas m'appeler comme ça.

- Ouais, bon bref, tu sais quoi ?

- Nan mais tu vas me le dire ...

- J'ai reçu une mission !

- Je t'avais dit que tu allais en avoir une d'ici peu de temps.

- Merci Vinnie ...

- Si tu continues à m'appeler Vinnie, je vais devoir être méchant ...

- Oh, c'est juste pour te taquiner un peu !

- Au revoir, Veldounet.

- Ah non ! Pas le surnom de gamins !

- Et si. Bon, je te laisse, je vais aller voir Heiddeger.

Il ferma le clapet de son PHS et alla voir ledit Heiddeger. C'était un homme qui avait tout du militaire de carrière typique qui n'allait pas sur le terrain: visage austère et autoritaire, regard assassin, bedaine impressionnante, grande veste d'uniforme où pendaient des décorations aussi diverses qu'inutiles, cheveux hirsutes et barbe épaisse. Avec sa voix grave et désagréable, il lui donna ses instructions. Fatigué du voyage, il se rendit dans la chambre d'hôtel où il logerait pour la semaine à venir. Après avoir avalé le contenu d'une assiette préparée par le cuisinier de l'hôtel, il se doucha et se coucha, heureux de pouvoir enfin se reposer et dormir un peu, histoire d'oublier les courbatures qui lui vrillaient les jambes.

Le lendemain matin, il fut réveillé par la fanfare militaire. Il se leva en maudissant le "véhicule" que lui avait fourni la Shinra. Il mit un uniforme neuf et descendit après avoir avalé quelque chose. Il se rendit dans une salle aux murs couverts de plaques de métal blindées qui servait de salle d'entraînement. Il sortit sa carte d'identification et la glissa dans une fente incrustée dans le mur. Elle ressortit presque aussitôt alors qu'une voix féminine sortit des haut-parleurs:

- Vérification des données ... Numéro d'accès GAI012. Bonjour, Monsieur Valentine.

Il avança et la porte se referma derrière lui.

- Lancement de l'entraînement de la Shinra Manufacturing. Chargement du programme de simulation du Département de Recherche Administrative des Turks. Session un.

Vincent regarda tout autour de lui afin de deviner où les ennemis pourraient l'attaquer.

- Cet exercice consiste à suivre un petit robot qui mesurera vos capacités d'endurance, pulmonaires et cardiaques. Merci de comprendre que la Shinra Manufacturing ne sera pas responsable des blessures ou de la mort des utilisateurs du programme de simulation. Si jamais vous avez des questions ou si vous voulez arrêter l'entraînement, adressez-vous à l'ordinateur sur le mur à votre gauche.

Il sortit son arme de service et suivit le petit robot rouge vif qui parcourait la salle. Au bout de quinze minutes de course effrénée, la voix du simulateur d'entraînement résonna à nouveau, l'invitant à passer dans la pièce adjacente. Il la suivit sans faire d'histoires. Une fois la porte fermée derrière lui, il s'étira et se remit en marche.

- Ici, vous devrez retrouvez le chemin de la prochaine salle parmi ce labyrinthe. Vous trouverez quelques robots d'entraînement et de quoi vous soigner en quoi de problèmes. L'usage de votre arme de poing est interdit.

Les pièces se succédaient les unes après les autres. Vincent se sentait totalement perdu. Il errait dans les couloirs, éliminant quelques robots, évitant les explosions de certains d'entre eux en esquivant à la dernière seconde. Il passa dans des passages si étroits qu'il devait s'accroupir pour se battre, autant dire que ce n'était vraiment, vraiment pas pratique. Il arriva finalement dans une grande pièce où la voix du simulateur perça le silence à travers les haut-parleurs:

- Félicitations. Session un complète. Session deux. Cet exercice est centré sur votre dextérité au maniement de l'arme de poing.

De nombreuses cibles apparurent, presque invisibles dans le décor de métal. Vincent les détruisit les unes après les autres, mouvante ou non, en très peu de temps. Il ramassa une arme qui reposait sur le sol, près de la dernière cible. La voix du simulateur résonna encore.

- Félicitations. Session deux complète. Session trois. Cet exercice est centré sur le maniement du fusil.

Vincent équipa son viseur de sniper sur le fusil et toucha toute les cibles. Certains robots étaient équipés, eux aussi, de fusils et lui tiraient dessus. Il les élimina sans trop de problèmes. Évitant d'être blessé même si une balle l'avait frôlé d'un peu trop près.

- Félicitations. Session trois complète. Session quatre. Cet exercice est centré sur le maniement de la mitrailleuse.

Le Turk tourna la tête et vit, posée sur le sol, une mitrailleuse flambant neuve qui n'attendait que lui. Vincent s'en empara et la souleva avec difficultés. Il parcouru la salle entière à la recherche de cibles. Il ne trouva que des robots qui, bien sûr, l'attaquèrent. Il les élimina tous, peinant sous le poids de l'arme à cause de sa blessure légère au bras.

- Félicitations. Session quatre complète. Session cinq. Cet exercice est focalisé sur l'utilisation des matérias.

Il intégra une matéria de feu dans son arme de poing et élimina les robots qui se trouvaient dans la salle. La difficulté de l'entraînement était progressive, mais absurdement facile pour un Turk surentraîné.

- Félicitations. Session cinq complète. Session six. Cet exercice est basé sur l'utilisation de la tourelle d'assaut.

Vincent s'assit sur le siège de la tourelle et posa ses mains gantées sur les manches permettant de la contrôler. Les robots qui tentèrent de l'attaquer furent réduits en pièces détachées criblées de balles en quelques minutes.

- Félicitations. Session six complète. Ceci termine le programme de simulation du Département de Recherche Administrative des Turks. Veuillez sortir de la salle d'entraînement. La Shinra Manufacturing vous remercie de ce bon travail.

"Tu parles ! J'ai des courbatures partout et la journée n'est même pas finie !" pensa-t-il alors qu'il s'étirait en marchant vers le prochain lieu de sa formation: le centre d'arts martiaux. Son PHS sonna alors qu'il entrait dans l'imposant bâtiment. Il décrocha lascivement en voyant le nom de Veld s'afficher.

- Valentine, s'annonça-t-il.

- Vinnie ! J'suis super content de te causer, j'ai un gros problème !

- ça m'aurait étonné de ta part ...

- Tu les as mis où tes dossiers en retard à traiter ?

- Quels dossiers ?

- Tu sais, ceux dont je dois me charger.

- Ils devaient traiter de quoi ?

- Derniers rapports financiers du SOLDAT et de l'entretient des réacteurs Mako.

- Ils sont déjà réglés, je m'en suis chargé avant-hier matin.

- Alors ça veut dire que j'ai que les dossiers que je t'ai refilé à faire ?

- Exactement.

- Ouah, merci Vinnie ! Tu peux pas savoir à quel point tu me sauves la vie là ...

- Comme tous les jours depuis que tu es entré chez les Turks, Veld ...

- Ah et au fait, on doit s'appeler par des noms de code maintenant, pour plus de sûreté d'après le directeur.

- Et je suppose que tu as choisi le mien ?

- Tu supposes bien.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as mis "Vinnie" parce que sinon je t'étrangle.

- Mais je suis beaucoup plus professionnel que ça ! J'ai marqué "Vampy" sur la feuille à la case pour ton nom.

Vincent ne répondit pas et laissa un silence oppressant s'introduire entre eux. Au bout de quelques minutes d'attente, il céda et finit par dire:

- C'est pas tellement mieux ...

- Mais ça te va bien, avoue-le. Et puis de toutes façons, la feuille est validée et on ne peut pas revenir dessus.

- Et tu t'es mis quoi comme nom de code ? "L'emmerdeur-de-service" ?

- Presque. J'ai mis "Dragoon".

- T'as vraiment peur de rien toi ...

- Bah quoi ?

- Mettre le nom de jeune fille de ta mère ... T'as pas l'impression que si tu te fais des ennemis, ils pourront rapidement arriver jusqu'à toi ?

- Bah non.

- Explique-moi ce qui te rend si confiant alors ...

- Bah si tout les "ennemis" pensent comme tout le monde, ils vont penser que c'est un nom de code donc ils ne vont pas chercher ce qu'ils ont juste sous le nez.

- C'est risqué.

- Je sais. C'est là où est mon génie.

- Tu es au courant que tu risques d'être viré parce que tu auras manqué de prudence ?

- Euh ...

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt puis hurla dans les bureaux alors que Vincent était toujours au bout du fil:

- Spohiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Attend avec la feuille, je dois corriger deux ou trois trucs ! Bon, bah Vinnie, je te laisse à ta formation, j'ai une secrétaire à aller rattraper moi ...

- N'essaie pas d'en profiter pour te la faire ce soir ...

- Tu me connais ... j'ai ma pause dans cinq minutes, je lui aurait fait voir le septième ciel avant !

- Tu ne changeras vraiment jamais ...

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes non ? Attends, Sophiaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Vincent leva les yeux au ciel en raccrochant son PHS : Veld ne changerait donc jamais ! Il rangea son appareil dans sa poche et partit voir son professeur du moment, un Utaïen à l'âge déjà bien avancé. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs parsemés de fils blancs retenus par une lanière de cuir au niveau de sa nuque, le visage ridé et la peau pâle. Il était vêtu d'un kamishimo** blanc où s'affichaient deux petites rosaces bleues au niveau des clavicules. À peine le Turk avait posé le pied sur le tatami que l'Utaïen se rua sur lui, l'attaquant de tous les côtés pour chercher une faille. Vincent bloqua la plus part des coups, mais, trop occupé à faire attention aux jeu de jambe de son adversaire, il relâcha son attention une seconde. Le vieil homme en profita pour l'attraper par le col de sa chemise et de le faire passer par-dessus son épaule. Le Turk se retrouva allongé sur le dos, immobilisé par un vieillard Utaïen, sans comprendre vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé. Il finit par être libéré après quelques minutes dans cette position inconfortable.

- Vous avez beaucoup de progrès à faire, jeune élève …

- Sauf votre respect, vous m'avez pris par surprise.

- Les ennemis ne vous préviendrons pas pour vous attaquer. Je serai votre professeur d'arts martiaux pendant la durée de votre formation. Je me nomme Kenshi***.

- Vincent Valentine.

- Dans mon dojo, le nom de famille ne sert à rien au même titre que la couleur de peau et du pays d'origine. Allez revêtir ce kimono dans les vestiaires et nous pourrons commencer.

Kenshi lui tendit un kamishimo blanc où était brodé le logo rouge de la Shinra au niveau des clavicules. Il s'enferma dans les vestiaires en se demandant s'il aurait beaucoup de courbatures ce soir.

* * *

><p>* La sonnerie du réveil est un extrait, traduit, de Redemption de Gackt, qui est l'ending de Dirge of Cerberus et qui, par ses paroles, colle admirablement bien à Vincent.<p>

** Un « kamishimo » est un kimono fait pour combattre

*** « Kenshi » est un OC. Son nom est la traduction de « épéiste » en japonnais.

Merci à emokami et à Nyny d'avoir reviewé cette fiction et à Ren-chan (alias Reverie Noctis) de me supporter pendant les cours et plus particulièrement quand je lui casse les pieds à grands coup de « Vincent ! » avec les images de mon portable ...


	4. Chapitre 3

Après cinq minutes passées dans les vestiaires à tenter de mettre correctement le kamishimo que Kenshi lui avait donné, Vincent apparut enfin dans le dojo, mal à l'aise. Il avait clairement l'impression de nager dans le vêtement et qu'il ne pourrait pas contrôler la situation. Sa blessure au bras ne lui faisait presque plus mal, il l'avait soigné pendant qu'il se changeait.

Kenshi lui fit signe de s'approcher et de s'asseoir en face de lui. Le Turk obéit calmement alors que le vieillard commençait ses explications.

- Malgré ce que tu pourrais croire en me regardant, jeune élève, je suis un formateur de Turks. Les Turks ne font pas que du codage et de l'entraînement dans le deuxième sous-sol de l'immeuble de la Shinra, ils font aussi des missions dangereuses, ingrates et repoussantes telles que l'enlèvement, l'espionnage et l'assassinat. Es-tu prêt à devenir un véritable Turk ?

Vincent hocha la tête déterminé: il allait enfin pouvoir faire ce qui l'avait attiré chez les Turks !

- Bien. Les Turks ont étés créés sur le modèle des Samurais de Utaï. Ne jamais montrer la moindre émotion, le moindre signe de douleur à l'ennemi, la moindre information susceptible de se trahir. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

- Oui monsieur.

- Pas de « monsieur » s'il te plait. Appelle-moi « Sensei », comme tous mes autres élèves.

- Bien Sensei.

- Ton entraînement commence par une profonde méditation sur toi-même. Tu dois repousser tes limites afin de rester concentré, impassible et prêt à n'importe quel moment. Mets-toi en position de méditation.

Vincent obéit et s'assit dans la position du lotus, comme son « Sensei » lui avait demandé. Il sentait déjà qu'il allait peu apprécier cet entraînement là, qui malheureusement pour lui, était celui qui durait le plus longtemps. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément avant que quelque chose de dur ne lui coupe la respiration en lui cognant le ventre. Vincent ouvrit les yeux soudainement et tenta de deviner d'où venait le coup. Kenshi tenait son éventail replié d'un air conquérant.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne te mets pas à méditer comme je te l'avais demandé ?

- Si vous me frappez, je ne peux pas « méditer », Sensei.

Vincent reçu un coup particulièrement violent sur le sommet de son crâne. Réflexion faite, cet entraînement, il n'allait pas l'apprécier qu'un peu, il allait carrément le haïr.

- Je suis ici pour t'apprendre à être concentré quelles que soient les circonstances. Je corrigeais juste ta position de méditation, tu n'avais aucune raisons pour te déconcentrer de la sorte.

Vincent se remit en « position de méditation » et ferma les yeux. Il se prit une dizaine de coups d'éventail dans le ventre, la nuque et les reins, Kenshi n'étant pas assez satisfait de son dos trop voûté, de ses abdominaux pas assez contractés, de ses épaules trop levées. Il pensa un instant à ses collègues envoyés en mission : qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient avoir de la chance ! Lui était coincé à « méditer » pour ne rien faire ! Il se prit un nouveau coup d'éventail sur la tête, à cause de sa déconcentration. Au bout deux heures de supplice durant lesquelles le Turk se fit violence pour ne pas se relever, aller coller une bonne droite à son « Sensei » et partir du dojo, Kenshi lui ébouriffa les cheveux pour lui faire signe d'arrêter.

- Tu as bien travaillé, jeune élève, mais tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre.

Vincent acquiesça et déplia ses jambes encore plus douloureuses qu'avant. A ce moment, son ventre gargouilla furieusement. Le vieillard se mit à sourire en voyant son élève gêné par la situation.

- Tu dois avoir faim…

- Pas plus que ça, Sensei.

- Ta bouche dit non mais ton estomac crie oui. Allez, files avaler quelque chose.

Vincent acquiesça une nouvelle fois avant de se lever et de sortir du dojo. Une fois dehors, il s'étira de tout son long et alluma une cigarette. Il inspira doucement la nicotine qui le détendit immédiatement. Même s'il ne fumait qu'occasionnellement, il aimait toujours autant l'effet relaxant du tabac sur son organisme. Ce n'était pas que l'entraînement de Kenshi le stressait, mais il était assez nerveux à l'idée de revoir son père. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient séparés, ce n'était pas en de très bons termes… Une fois sa cigarette entièrement consumée, il se dirigea vers l'auberge la plus proche où il prit un repas copieux, payé par la Shinra. Une fois terminé, il repartit vers le dojo où il méditerait jusqu'à la nuit tombée en traînant des pieds.

Une semaine plus tard, Vincent se leva au son de la fanfare matinale de Junon. Il se leva et se passa de l'eau sur le visage pour finir de se réveiller. Il s'observa longuement dans le miroir : il était toujours aussi pâle - mais ça c'était de naissance -, ses cheveux étaient aussi ordonnés qu'à l'origine, ses yeux n'étaient plus injectés de sang … seules quelques rectangles de peau bleuie sur ses côtes et sur son dos témoignaient de son passage forcé au dojo de Kenshi. Il revêtit son uniforme de Turk, quitte à devoir se rechanger dans les vestiaires sur la demande de son Sensei. Il prit son paquet de cigarettes et son PHS avant de partir pour une autre journée de formation longue et fatigante. Une sonnerie retentit alors que le dojo était en vue. Il décrocha par réflexe.

- Valentine, s'annonça-t-il.

- Snake à l'appareil. T'as pas été mis au courant de l'utilisation des noms de code ?

- Si si, mais le nom que Veld m'a mit est tellement ridicule que je préfère ne pas l'utiliser.

- C'est si terrible que ça ?

- Tu n'as pas idée. Bon, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Demande de rapport pour le chef. Alors ?

- Bleus, courbatures et un gain de 70 % en précision sur les exercices de tirs d'après le formateur.

- Pas mal du tout.

- Merci.

- Tu ne veux pas me dire ton nom de code ?

- Si tu veux … « Vampy ».

La voix aiguë de « Snake » pouffa de rire avant de reprendre son sérieux rapidement.

- Ok, je le dirais au chef.

- Bien reçu.

Il raccrocha sans plus de cérémonies, se rendant compte qu'il était juste à l'entrée du Dojo. Kenshi l'attendait de pied ferme, les mains sur les hanches :

- Je me doutais bien que tu ne pourrais pas apprendre la ponctualité en une nuit, Vincent …

- Cette provocation ne me fait ni chaud ni froid, Sensei, d'autant plus que je suis arrivé à l'heure.

- Tant mieux, ça veut dire que mon entraînement n'est pas si vain que ça … Allez, entre à l'intérieur, il a tendance à faire froid en ce moment dans les courants d'air …

Vincent entra le premier dans le Dojo. Il perçu un déplacement dans l'air et se retourna vivement, n'ayant le temps que de voir un éclair avant de s'effondrer comme une poupée de chiffons. Il eut juste le temps de voir Kenshi lâcher son éventail pour l'attacher avec de grosses cordes avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Quand il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, une migraine lui vrillait les tempes. Les membres attachés dans une inconfortable position, il sentit subitement des courbatures dans tout son corps. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais ces derniers étaient maintenus fermés par un bandeau. Il était maintenu semi debout par ses poings liés au-dessus de sa tête. Autour de lui, tout était silencieux. Il tenta d'écarter les poignets, en vain: les cordes étaient solides et les nœuds serrés. Vincent se retint de jurer et bougea lentement son corps. Il sentit son holster frotter contre sa chemise. Lourd et encombrant: l'arme de poing qu'il devrait contenir y était. Premier soulagement, il était armé.

Il devait se sortir de là, impérativement. Vincent posa le côté de son visage sur un de ses bras levés et se mit à frotter son bandeau avec le tissu de son uniforme. Ce mouvement finit par avoir raison de la bande de tissu noir qui chuta au sol dans un bruit étouffé. Il regarda autour de lui: la pièce dans laquelle il était enfermé était sombre et visiblement mal entretenue, il était attaché au plafond par de grosses chaînes industrielles et des cordes au niveau des poignets. Ses chevilles, entravées par des cordes, étaient libres de tout support métallique qui aurait pu les clouer au sol.

Malgré ses courbatures, il fit travailler ses abdominaux pour relever ses genoux au niveau de son visage et saisir avec les dents le minuscule fil de nylon qui dépassait de la couture de son uniforme. Il tira un coup sec et une petite lame argentée - qui était attachée au fil - sortit de la doublure. Avec patience, il fit remonter la lame jusqu'à ses lèvres et se permit de souffler un peu, ignorant l'entaille qu'il s'était faite dans la manœuvre. Décidément, il avait bien fait de ne pas revêtir le kamishimo de Kenshi: l'uniforme de Turk contenait tout un arsenal à l'intérieur de sa doublure pour faire face à ce genre de situations.

En se tordant dans une position digne d'un contorsionniste professionnel, il fit passer la lame dans sa main droite en espérant qu'elle ne tombe pas en chemin. Une fois l'objet tranchant entre ses doigts, il se mit à découper patiemment les épaisses cordes qui lui retenaient les poignets, tout en évitant de s'ouvrir bêtement une veine. Quand la dernière lanière fut coupée, Vincent tomba lourdement au sol, se faisant mal par la même occasion. Les poignets libres, il se les frotta pour atténuer la douleur des marques de brûlures sur la peau blanche. Sans perdre trop de temps, il libéra ses chevilles et rangea la petite lame à son emplacement habituel. Le Turk s'empara de son arme et chercha à trouver une sortie.

Vincent se colla contre un mur et observa autour de lui : des murs de béton, encore et toujours. Il entendit des bruits de discutions étouffés au loin : mauvais signe, il n'était pas aussi seul qu'il pouvait l'imaginer. Il marcha à pas feutrés à travers le couloir et arma son arme, prêt à agir. Le Turk s'approcha encore plus des voix et parvint à percevoir quelques phrases d'une conversation téléphonique pour le moins intéressante :

- Oui … oui, je comprends… Ouais, on a réussi chopper un employé de Shinra… Ouais, un Turk… Comme d'hab', c'est Kenshi qui nous l'a livré… Ouais, on l'a attaché dans la pièce au bout du couloir.

Vincent serra les dents : alors comme ça Kenshi était un traître ? Il l'aurait livré à un groupe anti-Shinra …

- Quoi ? Mais je vais pas le tuer tout de suite ! 'Faut qu'on l'interroge pour obtenir un code ou un numéro de compte bancaire, c'est un ordre du patron…. Sûr ? Bah … je suis vraiment obligé ? Bon ok, je m'y mets tout de suite.

Le sang du Turk se glaça : on allait vraiment le tuer ? Des pas résonnèrent près de lui. Il resserra sa prise sur la crosse de son arme.

- Les gars, il est là ! Il s'est échappé !

Vincent se retourna et pointa son arme sur les deux nouveaux arrivants. Deux coups de feu plus tard, ils n'étaient plus que des cadavres couverts de sang. Une balle dans la tête, ça ne pardonne pas. Il se dépêcha de quitter ce couloir, tant pour s'épargner la vue de son crime que par sécurité : les coups de feux avaient forcément confirmé l'alerte. Le Turk s'aventura dans le couloir en redoublant de prudence : il était plus que jamais en danger.

Il entendit à nouveau des pas autour de lui. Se dissimulant derrière un poteau, il reprit son souffle et rechargea son arme en tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas trahir sa position. Vincent n'avait plus qu'une seule envie : partir d'ici, et vite. C'était un cauchemar, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement… Un bruit métallique le sortit de sa rêverie. Il sortit de sa cachette et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, il avait déjà appuyé sur la détente, tuant à bout portant l'homme qui l'avait trouvé.

Les yeux exorbités, une expression surprise figée sur le visage, le corps s'effondra sur lui-même, souillé de son propre sang qui s'écoulait de la plaie béante faite entre ses deux yeux à présent sans vie. Un relent acide et métallique s'éleva dans les airs, forçant le Turk à plaquer une main sur son nez et sur sa bouche pour « filtrer » l'air pollué de mort. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il laissa tomber son arme au sol, ne pouvant pas supporter plus longtemps la vue de son crime. Vincent s'effondra sur ses genoux, incapable de se relever après _ça_. Jamais il avait été confronté à la mort d'aussi près … Un bruit de pas s'approcha de lui, lentement et tranquillement. Il reprit son arme, malgré son envie de fuir et pointa la canon vers le nouvel arrivant qui n'était d'autre que Kenshi, le « traître ».

- Tu peux lâcher ton arme, le test est terminé.

- Test ?

- Tu dois passer un test pour valider ta formation, et tu l'as passé avec brio.

- Mais ces hommes …

- Ils faisaient partie d'un groupe anti-Shinra. L'avantage de ce test est qu'il débarrasse la compagnie d'adversaires pas trop coriaces tout en formant son élite de protection, les Turks.

Vincent raffermit sa prise sur son arme, bien décidé à s'en servir si la situation dérapait.

- Lâches ton arme, ordonna l'Utaïen d'une voix ferme.

- Pas tant que j'aurai des doutes sur vos véritables motivations, Sensei.

- Et bien, je vois que mon enseignement n'est pas aussi futile que les autres le prétendent …

- Mettez vos armes à terre.

- Je …

- Toutes.

La voix de Vincent était glaciale, détachée, autoritaire. Une véritable voix de Turk, pensa Kenshi en posant soigneusement son katana, son éventail, son PHS et son révolver sur le béton du sol. Au moment où le vieillard s'éloigna de ses armes, le téléphone sonna.

- Décroches, l'appel est pour toi.

Prudemment, Vincent attendit un peu pour décrocher : si le PHS était relié à une bombe, celle-ci devrait exploser dès la troisième sonnerie. Rien ne se passa. Il porta lentement le combiné à son oreille et entendit la voix de Heiddeger résonner dans le haut parleur.

- Valentine, le Test est terminé. Evacuez de la zone avec Kenshi.

- Bien Monsieur.

Le Turk raccrocha et sortit de l'immeuble où il avait été enfermé en suivant son formateur. Une fois à l'extérieur, il se rendit compte que la journée était déjà bien avancée. Suivant les ordres de Kenshi, il les dirigea vers le bureau du chef des Turks. Celui-ci les accueillit avec un sourire mauvais sur ses lèvres épaisses.

- Bien, nous pouvons à présent compter un véritable Turk en plus dans nos rangs … Félicitations, Valentine.

- Merci, Monsieur.

- Tu as la soirée pour faire tes bagages et te préparer. Demain, tu pars pour Nibelheim afin de débuter ta mission.

- Bien, Monsieur.

- Des questions ?

- Non Monsieur.

- Retires-toi.

- Au revoir Monsieur.

Vincent lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers sa chambre d'hôtel. Une fois arrivé là-bas, il ferma la porte à clé et fila sous la douche : l'odeur du sang n'était toujours pas partie, comme pour lui rappeler les crimes qu'il avait dû commettre dans la journée et pour lui donner un avant-goût de ce que sera son avenir plus tard … Celui d'une machine à tuer juste bonne à obéir aux ordres et à presser sur la détente.

* * *

><p>Tadaaaaaaaa ! Alors, un Vincent-James Bond, ça vous plait ? Bref, j'ai écrit ce chapitre en écoutant des chansons comme Badbye, Kagerou Days, Torinoko City, Rolling Girl… bref, joyeux tout ça : ça parle que de suicide. J'ai essayé de rendre Vincent plus humain, je ne sais pas si j'ai bien réussi … en tout cas, merci d'avoir lu.<p> 


	5. Chapitre 4

_- Je suis assez grand pour décider de ce que je veux faire de ma vie !_

_- Je sais que les études ne sont pas forcément très attirantes, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je te laisserai faire le sale boulot d'un marchand d'arme peu scrupuleux !_

_- Si je fais ça, c'est pour Maman, pour la soigner..._

_- Nous en avons déjà discuté, et tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense._

_- Que ce n'est pas à moi de travailler pour la soigner ... tu me le répètes suffisamment de fois !_

_- Alors abandonne cette idée saugrenue et vis une vie normale !_

_- Vivre une vie "normale", hein ? Comment tu veux que je vive une vie "normale" alors que je sais que ma mère est en train de mourir a petit feu parce que j'ai un père irresponsable qui dépense tout l'argent qu'il gagne pour faire déterrer de vielles poteries on ne sait où au lieu de le dépenser pour des soins médicaux ?_

_- Vincent, je peux me débrouiller pour t'obtenir un poste d'assistant dans mon service, tu auras un métier beaucoup plus stable et sécurisé..._

_- Arrêtes de penser qu'à toi et ta foutue science ! Coupa-t-il avec véhémence. T'as une famille, bordel !_

_- On va se calmer et on va parler tranquillement ..._

_- Arrêtes de changer de sujet !_

_- Bon, si tu y tiens tant ... Ce n'est pas à toi de prendre cette responsabilité._

_- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attend pour la prendre !_

_- J'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment et ..._

_- C'est sûr que c'est mieux d'étudier les coutumes de morts plutôt que de vivre avec les vivants ... coupa sèchement Vincent._

_- Ne sois pas aussi dur avec ton père, fit une voix derrière eux._

_Vincent se retourna et vit sa mère appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte en retenant un châle de laine sombre sur ses épaules frêles avec une de ses mains. En croisant son regard, il perdit instantanément toute animosité._

_- Maman ..._

_- Peux-tu aller dans la cuisine préparer un peu de thé, mon poussin ? Ça nous fera du bien à tous._

_Il sortit de la pièce sans accorder un seul regard pour son père, laissant seuls ses deux parents. Elle alla jusqu'à la fenêtre et s'adossa contre la paroi de verre refroidie par la température hivernale de l'air extérieur._

_- Anne, je ..._

_- Ce n'est rien, Grimoire, ça lui passera ..._

_- J'espère que tu as raison ..._

_- Vincent n'a que 16 ans, ce n'est encore qu'un adolescent trop influencé par ses sentiments. Il ne pensait pas vraiment ce qu'il t'a dit, j'en suis sûre._

_- J'ai peur qu'il en vienne à me détester ..._

_Un sourire attendri se dessina sur les lèvres d'Anne qui s'approcha plus près de son mari. Elle passa ses deux bras autour de sa taille et posa son front sur sa clavicule pour lui offrir une étreinte rassurante. Étreinte à laquelle il répondit en posant ses deux larges mains sur les hanches de son épouse._

_- Qui pourrait te détester ? Tu es le plus adorable des maris ... dit-elle avec une voix encourageante._

_- Et le plus incapable des pères, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire triste._

_- Tout s'arrangera, tu verras._

_Il plongea son visage dans les cheveux d'Anne pour s'imprégner de cette odeur qu'il aimait tant. Quelques mèches virent lui chatouiller le nez, à la limite de l'éternuement._

Une légère chatouille sous son nez ... Il ouvrit les yeux non pas sur le papier peint de son salon, mais sur les poutres de la chambre de fonction qu'il occupait. Et la personne qui était devant lui n'était pas Anne, mais l'assistante de laboratoire de son collègue. Il se passa une main sur le front pour chasser les quelques mèches de cheveux qui avaient eu la mauvaise idée de venir s'y coller.

- Professeur ?

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- Quinze heures. Votre bras ne vous fait pas souffrir ?

- Pas du tout. Juste une légère sensation de picotements de temps en temps.

- Vous me rassurer. Vous devriez vous levez, les gens de la Shinra ne devraient plus tarder.

- Peux-tu aller les accueillir, Lucrécia ? Je te rejoins dans une minute.

La jeune femme acquiesça et se leva du lit où elle était assise pour quitter la pièce. Quand il fut sûr qu'elle était bien partie, Grimoire se leva à son tour et se dirigea directement dans la salle de bain. Face au miroir, il défit le bandage qui enserrait son avant bras droit. La bande de tissu blanc chuta dans la vasque, découvrant une peau pâle qui commençait à violacer entre les cloques sombres. Sans plus de cérémonies, il se refit un pansement avant de passer sa cape sur ses épaules et de sortir de sa chambre.

De son côté, Lucrécia descendit les escaliers pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un groupe d'hommes en costume. En l'apercevant, un homme se détacha du groupe et l'apostropha de sa voix grave:

- Vous êtes l'assistante du Professeur Gast, Mademoiselle ?

- Oui, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

- Nous sommes envoyé par la Shinra Manufacturing afin d'estimer s'il est nécessaire d'accorder des crédits supplémentaires au projet JENOVA. Pour cela, nous devons parler au professeur Faremis Gast.

- Ne t'embête pas avec ça, je suis là. Messieurs, si vous voulez bien me suivre ...

Lucrécia vit la quasi totalité du groupe disparaître à la suite de son supérieur. Le seul homme qui resta était à peine perceptible dans l'ombre avec son costume bleu pétrole, ses cheveux noirs dissimulant son visage baissé vers le sol.

- Vous n'allez pas avec les autres ?

Surpris, l'homme releva vivement la tête, se qui fit voler les cheveux qui dissimulaient son regard rouge rubis. Il se reprit très vite en se redressant comme pour faire un salut militaire, laissant la temps à la jeune assistante le temps de regarder la peau pâle de son visage impassible.

- Ce qui se dit dans cette pièce ne me concerne pas, je n'ai rien à y faire.

- Alors puis-je savoir qui êtes-vous et ce que vous êtes venu faire ici ? demanda la jeune femme, un peu septique.

- Vincent Valentine, Turk envoyé comme garde du corps. J'ai été envoyé pour assurer la sécurité des scientifiques du projet JENOVA.

- Oh, mes excuses ! Vous avez dû me prendre pour une imbécile ... Lucrécia Crescent. Ravie de faire votre connaissance, Monsieur Valentine.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire avant de l'inviter à la suivre dans les nombreuses pièces du manoir où il allait passer plusieurs mois. La visite guidée prit rapidement des allures d'expédition de randonnée et dura presque une heure. Lucrécia termina la visite par la chambre où il logerait pour sa mission. La pièce était assez petite mais douillette et possédant une salle de bain fonctionnelle. Une fenêtre donnant sur la cour du manoir amenait suffisamment de luminosité dans la pièce pour que celle-ci ne paraisse pas trop exiguë et étouffante.

Ils redescendirent dans le petit salon où ils s'assirent sur les fauteuils confortables.

- Thé, Café ou Chocolat ?

- Pardon ?

- Excusez-moi, je voulais dire: "désirez-vous une tasse de thé, de café ou de chocolat chaud, Monsieur Valentine ?" Il fait assez froid l'après-midi dans le manoir en automne.

- Café, s'il vous plait.

- Je reviens tout de suite.

La jeune femme s'éclipsa pour préparer les boissons dans la cuisine. Vincent, se sachant seul, se permit de sortir son PHS afin de voir le message qu'il avait reçu alors qu'il visitait l'un des laboratoires.

"Salut Vincent, tu te souviens de moi ?

J'aimerai beaucoup qu'on se revoie pour terminer ce qu'on avait commencé la dernière fois ... pas toi ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus, trop longtemps ...

J'espère recevoir une réponse avec une date pour qu'on puisse reprendre tout ça ...

Katia"

Vincent soupira en refermant le clapet, légèrement agacé par cette Katia, une fille que Veld lui avait fait rencontrer pour qu'il "entretienne sa mécanique" sinon il allait "finir par ne plus savoir s'en servir". Alors qu'il jouait avec le paquet de cigarettes dans sa poche, un homme entra dans le petit salon.

Ses cheveux mi longs noirs battaient autour de son visage légèrement carré aux traits faussement sévères au rythme de sa marche régulière. Son teint était pâle, ses pommettes saillantes et ses traits creusés trahissaient l'état de fatigue évidente du nouveau venu. En apercevant le jeune homme, il sourit légèrement et écarta les bras:

- Ça faisait longtemps, Vincent ...

- Pas assez à mon goût.

Subitement arrêté dans son élan par le ton glacial qu'avait prit le Turk, le scientifique se figea. Vincent le fixa avec un regard de défi, ce qui le mit mal l'aise. Bien décidé à soutenir se regard rouge sang, le jeune homme fixa ce visage si semblable au sien. Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence un long moment avant que Lucrécia ne décide de revenir avec les boissons fumantes en équilibre sur un plateau. Grimoire profita de l'arrivée de la jeune femme pour détourner son attention sur elle.

- Oh, vous êtes finalement descendu, Professeur.

- J'ai dû régler un petit différend entre Faremis et Cerdrik, rien de bien méchant.

- Tant mieux si tout est arrangé. Vous voulez que j'aille vous chercher une tasse de thé ?

- Volontiers.

- Je reviens tout de suite alors.

Elle repartit, laissant les deux hommes seuls à nouveau. Sans accorder un regard au scientifique, Vincent sortit son paquet de cigarettes et en prit une avec ses lèvres, cherchant son briquet avec sa main libre.

- Depuis quand est-ce que tu fumes ?

- Depuis quand est-ce que tu te préoccupes de ce qu'il peut m'arriver ?

- Vincent, tu es mon fils, je me dois de ...

- Tu te dois de rien du tout ! Si j'ai accepté cette mission, c'est parce qu'elle paye bien, pas pour renouer avec toi.

- Je ...

- Maintenant j'aimerai pouvoir aller fumer sans que tu essaies de me retenir avec des prétextes bidons.

Blessé dans son orgueil paternel, Grimoire laissa le Turk partir, non sans un soupir découragé. Ça faisait plus de six ans qu'il n'avait pas vu son fils et il n'avait même pas su s'expliquer lors de leurs retrouvailles…

De son côté, Vincent se dirigea directement dans la cour du manoir, près des parterres de fleurs à côté des cerisiers et des magnolias. Il alluma sa cigarette et se mit à fumer "tranquillement". Enfin, "tranquillement", c'était vite dit: il inspirait la nicotine sans vraiment la savourer et au mépris de ses capacités respiratoires. Il avait besoin de se calmer, et vite. Il finit sa première cigarette avant même d'avoir eu le temps de se détendre suffisamment. Il en prit une deuxième et l'alluma aussi. Vincent se mit à réfléchir sur ce qu'il s'était passé quelques minutes auparavant tout en regardant distraitement l'écran de son PHS. Ça faisait plus de six ans qu'il n'avait pas vu son père et la seule chose qu'il avait réussi à lui dire à leurs retrouvailles, c'était des paroles dures et cruelles. Il avait été un peu méchant, il devait se l'avouer. Non, en fait, il avait carrément été odieux avec son père. Après tout, c'était _lui_ qui avait commencé...

Il écrasa son mégot de cigarette contre les graviers et sa semelle avant de le récupérer avec le premier, totalement froid. Il les jeta dans une petite poubelle dans le hall d'entrée. Hall d'entrée où l'attendait Lucrécia, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle était énervée, d'après ses sourcils fins légèrement froncés, mais malgré ça, son visage restait vraiment agréable à regarder.

- Le manoir vous ferait-il peur au point que vous le fuiez, Monsieur Valentine ?

- Je ...

- Vous avez reçu un appel de votre supérieur ? dit-elle en se penchant sur le côté pour mieux voir le PHS que Vincent tenait dans sa main.

- Oui, excusez-moi, mentit-il avec assurance en prenant l'excuse que la scientifique lui avait donnée.

- Ce n'est rien. Venez, votre café va refroidir.

Vincent suivit la jeune femme jusqu'au petit salon. Grimoire était assis sur un fauteuil, une tasse de thé fumante dans ses mains gantées de cuir noir. Il s'installa à son tour sur un fauteuil différent, assez loin de celui du scientifique et prit la tasse de café chaud qui lui tendait Lucrécia. Elle lui sourit avant de s'installer elle-même. Le Turk prit une gorgée du liquide amer et l'avala avec délices.

- Dites-moi, Monsieur Valentine, vous …

- Oui ? dit-il en relevant la tête de café.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites réellement, en tant que Turk ?

- Nous … nous nous occupons de l'administration secrète de la Shinra. Nous nous chargeons aussi de démanteler les réseaux de trafiquants d'armes qui risqueraient de lui nuire.

- Alors pourquoi avez-vous été envoyé ici ?

- Je suis chargé d'éviter que des informations ne parviennent aux concurrents de la Shinra qui pourraient utiliser ces informations contre la société.

- Le projet JENOVA est un gros projet qui nourrit beaucoup d'espérances au sein de la Shinra, c'est pour cela qu'un Turk a été mis à notre disposition, expliqua Grimoire.

- Oh je vois …

- D'ailleurs, vous ne devez pas m'appeler « Monsieur Valentine », comme vous le faites, mais « Vincent ».

- C'est pour éviter que des informations ne circulent ? demanda Lucrécia.

- Non, c'est une question de sécurité : les Turks ont de nombreux ennemis et je ne peux pas prendre le risque d'impliquer les membres de ma famille si jamais il y a conflit.

- Votre famille ? fit Grimoire avec une once d'espoir.

- J'avoue que c'est un bien grand mot juste pour désigner ma mère.

Sans rien laisser paraître, Grimoire ressentit un pincement au cœur : Vincent ne l'incluait pas dans sa « famille » pour le blesser ou pour le protéger ? Il eut à peine le temps d'y réfléchir qu'ils étaient déjà passés à un autre sujet. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant un certain moment avant que Lucrécia ne pose une question qui mit mal à l'aise le scientifique :

- Excusez-moi de ma curiosité, mais est-ce que par hasard il y aurait un lien de parenté entre vous deux ?

- Je ...

- Non, absolument aucun. Ou du moins à ma connaissance, dit Vincent avec un ton qui ne laissait pas le choix à Grimoire de contester ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Qu'est-ce qui te ferai penser ça, Lucrécia ?

- Et bien, puisque vous avez le même nom de famille, je me suis dis que …

- La racine même du nom de famille « Valentine » vient de l'époque des premiers Cetras : « Valentine » était le qualificatif pour tout jeune couple marié sur le continent Est. Il s'est transformé en nom de famille vers la période des grandes crue, entre l'an 1000 et l'an 1200. C'est pourquoi on retrouve des « Valentine » un peu partout sur Gaïa.

- Merci pour l'explication, professeur.

La jeune scientifique sourit en réponse au sourire de Grimoire. Ce geste anodin énerva légèrement Vincent, même s'il ne laissa rien paraître. Peut importe ce qu'il faisait, son père avait le don pour le faire disparaître de la conversation ... Décrétant que ceci ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid, il garda son amertume pour lui et changea de sujet le plus naturellement possible.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous étudiez en ce moment, Mademoiselle Crescent ?

- Je m'occupe plus d'assister le professeur Gast dans ses expérimentations. Il étudie en ce moment les spécificités de l'ADN d'un spécimen fossile de Cétra réagissant positivement au Mako que nous avons trouvé sous une strate datant de plus de deux mille ans dans le cratère Nord. C'est vraiment un spécimen très intéressant. Le professeur Hojo travaille de son côté sur les propriétés du Mako sur des organismes vivants, mais il peut à tout moments étudier Jenova lui aussi, si l'envie lui prend.

- Jenova ? demanda Vincent, un peu dérouté.

- Ce n'est pas que le nom du projet, c'est aussi le nom que Faremis lui a donné lorsqu'il l'a découverte.

Un bip strident se fit entendre, coupant la conversation. Lucrécia prit un petit boîtier dans la poche de sa blouse blanche et l'éteignit d'un geste rapide.

- Désolée, mais je dois retourner au labo, le travail m'appelle. Vous venez, Vincent ?

- Je passe un coup de fil et j'arrive.

- D'accord, mais ne traînez pas trop …

Il hocha la tête et se leva de son fauteuil. Lucrécia était déjà sortie du petit salon alors que Vincent faisait tout son possible pour ignorer le regard de Grimoire. Il composa un certain numéro sur le clavier de son PHS avant de le porter à son oreille, faisant signe à son père de se taire. Trois sonneries résonnèrent avant que quelqu'un ne décide de répondre.

- … C'est moi… Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça, c'est gênant ! …Ouais, j'ai réussi … Non, et ça sera pas tout de suite … et ça ne se reproduira pas… Aussi sûr que deux et deux font quatre… Je te le passe.

Un air faussement agacé sur le visage, il tendit son PHS au scientifique qui ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il voulait faire.

- C'est la première et la dernière fois que je fais ça, alors profite bien, dit-il avec une voix glaciale.

Grimoire s'empara de l'objet après avoir lancé un énième regard interrogateur à Vincent, qui une fois l'appareil confié, partit dans les laboratoires commencer sa mission. Timidement, il porta le combiné à son oreille et sentit un baume être appliqué sur son cœur quand il entendit la voix d'Anne, celle qu'il aimait tant et qu'il n'avait pas pu entendre depuis près de deux ans. Finalement, il restait peut-être encore un peu de bonté dans le cœur de son Turk de fils …

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Un chapitre de plus qui aurait dû sortir plus tôt mais j'ai eu quelques petits problèmes pour l'écrire: clé USB qui plante la sauvegarde quand le chapitre est presque fini (ce qui l'a effacé entièrement), examens, panne d'inspiration, reprise des cours ...<p>

Mais bon, il est enfin arrivé !

J'attend avec impatience vos réactions.

Dawny-chan


	6. Chapitre 5

Quand Vincent se réveilla, le manoir était incroyablement silencieux. Il se frotta les paupières pour habituer ses yeux fatigués à devoir s'ouvrir plus souvent pour la journée qui suivrait. Il s'étira de tout son long avant de se pelotonner dans les draps pour profiter encore un peu de leur chaleur rassurante. Il poussa un soupir bienheureux avant de se rendre compte que son PHS émettait des signaux lumineux suffisamment discrets pour ne pas l'avoir réveillé plus tôt. Le Turk s'en empara et eut un sourire amer en se souvenant qu'il l'avait laissé entre les mains de son père trois jours plus tôt et à qui il n'avait pas parlé depuis. Il ouvrit le clapet, décidant qu'il ne voulait plus entendre parler ou penser à son « géniteur », et vit qu'il avait reçu deux messages.

Le premier concernait une demande d'aide de la part d'une de ses collègues par rapport à l'organisation d'une mission rendue complexe à cause du terrain. Il lui répondit rapidement avec une stratégie d'attaque simple, efficace et discrète. Le deuxième était un message avec une pièce jointe qu'il ouvrit tout de suite : elle contenait une photo de femme très peu vêtue que Vincent identifia comme étant Katia. Lassé par son caractère obstiné, il effaça le message sans même prendre le temps de regarder le magnifique 85 E qui était présenté en quasi gros plan sur les pixels de son PHS. Il n'aimait pas ce genre de femmes qui s'exhibaient sans aucune pudeur dans le seul but de s'envoyer en l'air et ne pas passer la nuit seule. Alors qu'il se décidait à se lever, son PHS vibra soudainement : quelqu'un l'appelait. Il décrocha rapidement, comme à son habitude.

- Vampy, s'annonça-t-il après un bref soupir.

- Vampy ? Drôle de surnom …

- Maman ? Mais qu'est-ce que …?

- Je te dérange, mon lapin ?

- Non, je viens de me lever.

- Désolée de t'appeler si tôt, mais je voulais te remercier pour le geste que tu as eu l'autre jour …

- Ça ne se reproduira pas.

- Oh … Vous avez reparlé depuis hier soir ? Ton père avait …

- Maman, coupa-t-il rapidement, si ça ne te dérange pas, je préfèrerai ne pas en parler.

- Tu ne t'es toujours pas réconcilié avec lui, c'est ça ?

- Maman, je ne tiens pas à ... le faire.

- Mais pourquoi mon chaton ? Ce qui s'est passé est de l'histoire ancienne, n'est-ce pas ?

- Histoire toujours d'actualité, fit-il amèrement.

- Il a ses raisons pour faire ce qu'il fait.

- Raisons ou pas raisons, je … je crois que je n'arrive pas à lui pardonner.

Un petit silence s'installa entre eux, les mettant mal à l'aise. Vincent se mit à penser à ce qu'il devrait faire pour éviter son père pendant la journée et fut interrompu par un bruit contre sa porte suivit d'une voix qu'il identifia comme étant celle du professeur Gast.

- Vincent ? Pouvez-vous venir ? Nous avons un petit problème qui nécessiterai votre aide.

- J'arrive tout de suite.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon poussin ?

- Ils ont besoin de moi. Je te laisse Maman.

- Attend juste un peu !

- Je dois vraiment y aller, mon travaille commence.

- Promets-moi juste que tu essaieras d'en parler avec ton Père.

- Je ne pourrais pas tenir cette promesse.

- Vincent … fit-elle avec une voix suppliante.

- Je suis désolé Maman, mais ça, je ne peux pas.

- Tu devrais mettre fin à cette dispute insensée. Il souffre autant que toi à cause de ça.

- Autant que moi, hein ? Dans ce cas-là, il ne ressent rien.

Après un bref silence sensiblement douloureux pour la vielle femme, elle murmura un petit « Je vais te laisser alors … au revoir mon petit cœur…. » avant de raccrocher. Il s'habilla en quatrième vitesse, prenant soin de paraître impeccable, et remit de l'ordre dans ses cheveux avant d'ouvrir la porte, prêt à faire face au problème qui l'attendait. Le Professeur Gast l'attendait dans le couloir, rendu un peu nerveux par la situation.

- Quel est le problème ? demanda Vincent avec une voix dénuée d'émotions.

- De jeunes enfants ont voulu voir ce qui se passait dans le Manoir de plus près mais malheureusement pour eux, le chien du voisin aboie dès qu'on s'approche un peu trop près du portail.

- Où sont-ils maintenant ?

- Nous les avons cordialement invité à rester sur les chaises du Hall d'entrée.

- Je vois. Je m'en charge.

Vincent laissa le professeur seul et descendit dans le hall où effectivement, quatre jeunes adolescents attendaient sur des chaises alignées en se tordant les mains d'appréhension. Devant eux, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, Lucrécia essayait de les faire parler, en vain.

Le Turk s'approcha d'eux silencieusement, histoire de ne pas interrompre la scientifique dans son discours argumentatif improvisé.

- Le Manoir est plein de dangers, vos parents vous avaient prévenus, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui … fit une voix fluette et légèrement saccadée.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que vous veniez quand même ?

Personne ne lui répondit. Les têtes étaient obstinément baissées et aucun des enfants ne semblait avoir envie de répondre.

- Écoutez, je ne suis pas là pour vous grondez, vous pouvez me le dire, je cherche juste à comprendre.

La petite brune qui avait parlé quelques minutes auparavant rentra encore plus la tête ses épaules, pour retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler le long de ses joues pâles. Le garçon brun très foncé sur sa droite le remarqua et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule pour la calmer, ce qui sembla fonctionner plutôt bien. Vincent les rejoignit et apprécia le sourire soulagé qui se dessinait sur le visage de Lucrécia.

- J'ai essayé de leur faire dire quelque chose, mais rien n'a fonctionné.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais les faire parler, fit Vincent en faisant craquer les articulations de ses mains pour se les détendre.

- On veut juste partir d'ici …

Le plus âgé du groupe avait parlé en coupant presque la parole à l'homme inquiétant qui venait d'arriver. Son instinct de garçon de douze ans lui avait dit qu'il fallait mieux éviter de s'attirer des ennuis supplémentaires face à ce genre d'individus. Vincent se positionna devant lui avec l'intention lui poser des questions, ce qui fit ressentir au porte-parole du groupe une angoisse qu'il n'avait jamais connu avant. Instinctivement, le garde du corps savait qu'il fallait les mettre en confiance pour qu'ils puissent parler : les torturer psychologiquement serrait aussi inutile que traumatisant pour de si jeunes enfants.

- Vos noms ? demanda-t-il au bout de cinq minutes de silence.

L'ensemble des enfants se mirent à trembler d'appréhension, persuadés qu'ils n'allaient pas ressortir indemnes de cette histoire. Le Turk se mit à faire des allers-retours devant les quatre chaises sous le regard attentif de la petite blonde du groupe qui ne devait pas avoir plus d'une dizaine d'années. Les enfants se regardèrent discrètement, ne sachant pas qui devrait commencer à répondre. Le plus âgé des garçons hocha la tête et leva ses yeux bruns vers les adultes en face de lui.

- Lu-Luke Lockhart.

- Ton Âge ?

- 13 ans, M'sieur.

- Tu habites Nibelheim ?

- Oui, M'sieur.

- Présentes-moi tes amis, fit le Turk en voyant bien que les autres ne parleraient pas même s'il les y inviterait.

Il acquiesça, légèrement mis en confiance par le fait que l'adulte au costume bleu marine ne lui pose pas directement de questions sur ce qu'ils venaient faire ici. Il montra de la main la brunette à ses côtés et prononça son nom, Keyll Damar, ce qui embarrassa encore un peu plus la concernée. Il continua dans la foulée et présenta l'autre garçon du groupe, un certain Caeroniel Strife, et la petite à côté de lui, Freya Wingstorms. Ils étaient âgés de respectivement de 10, 12 et 9 ans, tous vivaient à Nibelheim avec leurs parents.

« Des gosses … » pensa Vincent alors qu'il continuait sa marche répétitive.

- Vous vous aventurez souvent dans des lieux dangereux pour jouer ?

- On évite le Mont Nibel, y'a plein de loups là-bas … osa Keyll après quelques hésitations.

- Mais sinon, on explore tout le village pour y trouver des trésors ! dit Luke avec entrain, comme s'il était fier de ce qu'il faisait avec sa bande d'amis. Et même que Freya c'est la plus forte pour se faufiler n'importe où !

Vincent tourna son regard rouge vers la petite blonde qui triturait la tresse un peu lâche qu'elle portait sur le côté gauche tout en le regardant fixement avec son regard brun doré brillant de curiosité et d'admiration.

- Et quelqu'un vous demande de le faire ou vous faîtes ça juste pour vous amuser ?

- Les adultes se fichent de ce qu'on fait dans le village, tant qu'on ne casse rien et qu'on ne s'aventure pas trop loin, dit calmement Caeroniel en se passant une main sur sa nuque découverte par sa coiffure composée d'une sorte de queue de cheval d'où sortaient quelques mèches châtain clair un peu trop rebelles.

- Donc vous êtes venus ici pour chercher des trésors, c'est ça ? demanda Lucrécia, impressionnée par le travail que Vincent avait fait avec les enfants.

- Non, on voulait juste voir pourquoi il y avait beaucoup d'agitation dans le Manoir, fit Keyll tout en continuant à se tordre les doigts de stress, parce que d'habitude, il n'y a pas un chat.

- Et quand on a voulu venir voir, le chien nous a aboyé dessus, continua Caeroniel.

- Personne ne vous a demandé de venir voir ce qu'il se passait ? demanda le Turk en regardant distraitement la petite blonde.

- Non, on est venu tout seuls.

- Ce qu'il te demande, c'est pas si on est venus avec quelqu'un, mais si quelqu'un nous a demandé de venir les espionner, Freya. Suis un peu !

- Mais je suis d'abord ! s'offusqua la petite en continuant de jouer avec les cheveux qui s'échappaient de sa tresse. T'es méchant avec moi Luke !

- T'as même pas répondu correctement à la question !

- Si !

- Nan !

- Si !

- Nan !

Pendant que Freya se lançait dans un échange d'arguments très variés avec Luke, Vincent observa le comportement des deux autres enfants : Keyll était en train de continuer à se tordre les mains de stress et Caeroniel tentait de calmer le jeu entre les deux autres. Visiblement, ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait … Attiré par le grabuge que provoquaient les enfants, une silhouette fit son apparition sur le palier de l'étage, attentif aux gestes et aux paroles du Turk sans que celui-ci ne l'ait remarqué, ou du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croyait.

- Mais je te dis que si !

- Et moi je te prouve que non !

- Stooooop ! cria le châtain pour couvrir les voix de ses deux amis qui avaient pris de l'ampleur au fur et à mesure des arguments.

- Quoi ? dirent en même temps Luke et Freya.

- Freya s'est juste mal exprimée, quand elle a dit « on est venu tout seuls », elle voulait dire qu'on est venus de notre plein gré. Pas la peine de se crier dessus !

- Pfff … tu la protège encore, hein Caer' ?

- Ce ne sont pas tes insinuations douteuses qui vont changer le fait que tu as tort, Luke.

- De quelles assi… non, insu … insina ... enfin le truc de quoi vous parlez ! demanda Freya, énervée de ne pas comprendre ce dont ses amis parlaient.

- Laisses tomber, Frey' …

- Mais je veux savoir ! Caer' ! dit-elle, des larmes commençant à monter au bord de ses yeux bruns dorés.

- Pfff … tu vas encore te faire avoir …

- Mais tais-toi Luke !

Pendant ce temps-là, Vincent et Lucrécia avaient clairement l'impression de faire de la figuration. Le Turk se racla la gorge alors qu'il voyait bien que le garçon châtain était en mauvaise posture face à son amie et que la « dispute » risquait de durer un sacré bout de temps, ce qui attira l'attention et réinstalla le silence dans le groupe.

- Monsieur, vous allez nous faire quoi ? demanda Keyll malgré son appréhension.

- La procédure normale voudrait que je vous neutralise.

- Ce n'est pas un peu extrême comme solution ? s'inquiéta la scientifique en voyant les enfants pâlir subitement.

- Mais puisqu'ils ne peuvent pas être considérés comme étant dangereux, ils vont juste rentrer chez eux sans revenir à moins d'y être invités.

Un sourire illumina les visages de tous les enfants, soulagés de ne pas être « neutralisés » comme l'avait dit le Turk. D'un signe de tête, Lucrécia les invita à se lever, ce qu'ils firent avec un plaisir évident. Luke s'empara de la main de Keyll et couru vers la porte d'entrée, entraînant la petite brune ravie de sortir de ce Manoir. La petite blonde remercia Vincent du regard avant de rejoindre Caeroniel qui avait eu la gentillesse de l'attendre. La scientifique eut un léger sourire en voyant les enfants refermer la porte après être sortis, comme pour se faire pardonner un peu pour le dérangement.

- Merci de m'avoir aidée, Vincent.

- Ça fait partie de mon travail, dit-il simplement en se retournant pour commencer sa ronde dans les pièces du Manoir, comme l'exigeait sa mission.

Il monta les escaliers et s'avança sur le palier sans voir la silhouette qui l'espionnait quelques minutes plus tôt. Il l'avait remarquée depuis quelques temps déjà et le bruissement qu'avait fait sa cape au moment où cette personne était partie pour ne pas se faire repérer était caractéristique d'un certain scientifique. Vincent sentit un petit pincement lui chatouiller le cœur et décida de réaliser la demande de sa mère. Il se rendit dans son laboratoire et serra le poing pour se donner du courage en voyant la silhouette de son père en train d'étudier une stèle visiblement ancienne. Il s'approcha de lui, prêt à lui adresser la parole quand celui-ci le devança :

- Peux-tu me passer le bac du coffret C112 sur ta droite s'il te plait ? Tu sais, celui couvert de runes.

Le Turk s'empara du bac en plastique blanc dans lequel était posé ledit coffret et le tendit à son père, un peu agacé par l'accueil pour le moins « studieux » qu'il venait d'avoir. Grimoire porta son regard rouge sur ce qu'il avait demandé et se figea quand il vit que ce n'était pas les mains fines et gantées de latex de Lucrécia qui le lui tendaient, mais celles beaucoup plus masculines de son fils. Il leva les yeux vers lui et ne dissimula sa surprise de le voir là.

- C'est ce que tu m'as demandé, non ? demanda Vincent avec une voix agacée.

- Oui mais … Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Mon travail, t'as déjà oublié ?

- Ah oui, c'est vrai … dit le scientifique avant de retourner à l'étude de sa stèle.

- Tu fais quoi là ?

- Mon travail ? tenta-t-il en faisant un peu d'humour, ce qui arracha un léger rictus de sourire au Turk.

- Sérieusement.

- Je traduis les inscriptions sur cette stèle datant des premiers Cetras. D'après les idéogrammes que tu vois ici gravés en bas-relief, elle parle de Jenova. Mon travail t'intéresse maintenant ?

- Je voulais juste voir où passait l'argent que tu utilises, fit Vincent en feuilletant le carnet de recherches de son père.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre les deux hommes, ce qui força le plus jeune à regarder son aîné à la dérobée : son père était retourné à l'étude de sa stèle, les épaules légèrement voûtées sous sa cape bleu nuit, la main gauche tenant une loupe, l'avant-bras droit posé à plat sur la surface plane de la paillasse. Le Turk reposa le carnet et se rapprocha du scientifique, se rappelant des mots de sa mère.

« Promets-moi juste que tu essaieras d'en parler avec ton Père »

Non, il n'arrivera à rien comme ça. Il posa sa main sur l'avant-bras droit de Grimoire pour attirer son attention. Le scientifique retint un cri de douleur en se mordant violemment l'intérieur des joues avant de se tourner vers son fils.

- Désolé, je suis un peu à cran ces derniers temps …

- Vincent … si tu pouvais enlever ta main, ça m'aiderai beaucoup, dit-il avec une voix froide pour dissimuler la douleur qui lui dévorait cette partie-là du corps.

Rapidement, Vincent obéit, voyant bien qu'il lui faisait mal, sans même savoir pourquoi. Il avait sentit quelque chose d'étrange, comme si la peau que ses doigts avaient touchée à travers le cuir du vêtement de son père était couverte d'une sorte de liquide poisseux. Le soupir de soulagement qui échappa à Grimoire ne lui échappa pas. Il interrogea son père du regard :

- Je me suis brûlé l'autre jour, rien de grave, mais c'est encore sensible.

- Ah, pardon.

Un petit silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. Le plus âgé retourna sur sa paillasse et prit le bac contenant le coffret C112 et l'ouvrit pour y ressortir un parchemin. Il le déroula et chercha les similitudes entre les deux écritures. Contrairement à ce quoi il s'attendait, Vincent ne partit pas comme il avait l'habitude de faire après avoir inspecté son laboratoire.

- Tu ne repars pas ?

- On doit parler, fit-il avec un ton froid.

Grimoire se figea légèrement, appréhendant la discussion qu'il allait avoir avec son fils. De son côté, le Turk refreina une soudaine envie de nicotine tellement il était nerveux de devoir parler avec son père : il ne savait même pas quoi lui dire !

- J'ai eu Maman au téléphone ce matin et … elle voulait qu'on parle face à face.

- Et que voudrais-tu me dire ? demanda-t-il, un brin d'anxiété dans la voix.

Vincent détailla le visage de son père, ne sachant pas de quel côté commencer. Lui demander pourquoi il se comportait comme un égoïste cupide ? Pourquoi il les avait abandonné, lui et sa mère ? S'il arrivait à vivre « normalement » avec ça sur la conscience ? Il voulait avoir des réponses, mais en aucun cas que son père ne les lui donne pas parce qu'il aurait été trop brusque … Pour résumer, il devait être diplomate et négocier avec subtilité. Malheureusement pour lui, chez les Turks, les négociations se faisaient avec une balle entre les deux yeux pour leurs victimes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches réellement ? finit-il par demander.

Grimoire eut un pauvre sourire avant de regarder son fils dans ses yeux.

- Une question aussi vaste que celle sur l'Univers …

- Si tu pouvais me répondre, ça m'arrangerait, dit le Turk avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

- Je ne peux pas te dire ce que j'ignore moi-même, je regrette.

- C'est facile de se trouver un prétexte …

- Vincent, écoutes, je … je vais mourir un jour ou l'autre, mais je ne veux pas que nous soyons encore brouillés quand je rejoindrais la Rivière de la Vie.

- Ça, il fallait y penser avant de jouer les égoïstes …

- Dans ce cas, je profite de mon statut d'égoïste pour profiter d'un moment avec mon fils.

Le scientifique se leva de son siège et marcha vers Vincent qui se tenait toujours aussi droit que d'habitude malgré l'interrogation qui se lisait dans ses yeux de rubis. Il passa ses mains derrière les épaules de son fils et l'attira contre lui, faisant cogner doucement le menton du plus jeune contre sa clavicule.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ? fit le Turk froidement et un peu agacé.

- Juste un moment, c'est tout ce que je te demande, murmura Grimoire contre la nuque de son fils, respirant à pleins poumons son odeur comme pour la graver dans son coeur.

Malgré l'étreinte chaude et pleine de bons sentiments de son père, Vincent resta de glace entre ses bras, laissant les siens pendre vers le sol carrelé du laboratoire. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes avant que Grimoire ne rouvre ses yeux clos et se détache du Turk.

- Si t'as fini, j'aimerais bien pouvoir continuer mon travail.

- Vas-y.

Sans accorder un autre regard à son père, Vincent partit du laboratoire en ignorant le sourire soulagé de son père. A quoi cela rimait ? Pourquoi l'avait-il prit dans ses bras ? Pourquoi lui avoir dit ces choses ? C'est la tête pleine de questions qu'il se dirigea vers les autres laboratoires pour continuer son inspection.

* * *

><p>Pfuuuu ! Et bah, j'en ai mis du temps à le sortir celui-là ! Depuis le mois d'avril … mais bon, l'inspiration n'est pas trop mon fort en ce moment et l'envie d'écrire n'est pas au rendez-vous. J'ai eu quelques petits problèmes en ce qui concerne ce chapitre étant donné qu'il sert de remplissage, le chapitre 6 étant basé sur un évènement important et ça aurait été dommage de précipiter les évènements. Je remercie donc Nyny qui m'a <strong>ÉNORMÉMENT<strong> aidée pour ce chapitre en me prêtant notamment les personnages (Caeroniel et Freya) d'une de ses fics pas encore publiée et en étant toujours là au cas où il y a une panne d'inspiration.


	7. Chapitre 6

- Vincent, Vincent ... réveillez-vous, Vincent !

L'intonation pressante de la voix qui venait de le réveiller ne pouvait pas laisser place à d'éventuelles négociations. L'épaule secouée par une main énergique non plus. Vincent ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur le regard inquiet de Lucrécia, ce qui ne manqua pas de l'étonner, même s'il ne le montra pas.

- Un problème ?

- C'est le professeur, il ... il ...

- Calmez-vous et dites-moi ce qu'il se passe, dit-il en se redressant.

La scientifique respira à fond pour calmer ses nerfs pendant que Vincent sortit de son lit. Il s'habilla rapidement alors que Lucrécia lui expliquait qu'ils avaient tenté de réveiller Grimoire mais que celui-ci n'avait pas montré un signe de conscience.

- Quelqu'un se charge de lui ?

- Cerdrik s'occupe de lui, mais il aura besoin d'aide.

- Allons-y alors.

Sans perdre une minute, ils traversèrent le couloir pour atteindre la chambre de Grimoire. Ce que vit Vincent le glaça entièrement: son père était allongé sur son lit, le teint plus pâle que jamais, les traits creusés par la fatigue. À côté de lui, Hojo prenait son pouls tout en surveillant du coin de l'oeil l'électrocardiogramme dont les électrodes couvraient le torse dénudé du scientifique. La pièce entière était plongée dans un silence stressant troublé par les « bips » qui indiquaient les battements de cœurs détectés.

- Comment va-t-il ? S'inquiéta Lucrécia.

- Mal. Installes le masque, ça va pas le faire, demanda-t-il en positionnant son stéthoscope dans ses oreilles.

Elle prit le masque étanche d'assistance respiratoire et le positionna sur le nez et la bouche de Grimoire en le tenant fermement. Elle actionna la poche de plastique pour faire pénétrer de l'air dans les voies respiratoires du vieil homme sans cesser de fixer son supérieur. Hojo déplaçait son appareil en tentant de comprendre pourquoi le rythme cardiaque était aussi irrégulier. La tension était palpable dans la pièce, mettant mal à l'aise le Turk qui pour le coup, ne faisait rien. Voir son père aussi pâle qu'un cadavre étendu sur son lit aurait dû le réjouir, pourtant Vincent sentait une sorte de pincement désagréable au cœur. Mais ce pincement ne pouvait pas être de l'inquiétude, il ne tenait pas assez à cet homme pour ressentir ce genre de choses. Après tout, un Turk n'est pas sensé « ressentir », seulement obéir aux ordres qu'on lui donne… Il sortit de la chambre quelques minutes, le temps de passer un coup de fil pour avoir un hélicoptère médicalisé au plus vite afin d'évacuer son père vers un hôpital où il pourrait être pris en charge. Quand il retourna dans la chambre pour y proposer son aide, Lucrécia était toujours penchée au-dessus du visage de Grimoire, pressant la pompe à air comme si sa propre vie en dépendait.

- Professeur, je vous en prie, restez avec nous … murmura-t-elle comme une litanie.

- Vincent ? Pourriez-vous décaler le lit du mur pour faciliter le passage ?

Sans ajouter un mot, Vincent saisit le pied de lit et le tira suffisamment fort pour faire bouger la lourde armature en bois mais suffisamment doucement pour ne pas faire hurler les alarmes des machines reliées à son père. Une fois le meuble installé au milieu de la pièce, Lucrécia vint se positionner au-dessus de la tête pour ne pas gêner Cerdrik dans ses manipulations. Seuls les "bips" froids de l'électrocardiogramme troublaient le silence de mort qui régnait dans la chambre.

- Bon sang ... jura-t-il entre ses dents en entendant le rythme cardiaque baisser encore un peu. Lucrécia, prend sa température approximative, Vincent, continuez de le ventiler.

Le Turk prit la place de la scientifique et injecta de l'air dans les poumons de son père à intervalles réguliers pendant qu'elle prenait un thermomètre à cristaux liquides et le déposa la bande sur le front couvert de sueurs froides du doyen de l'équipe du projet Jenova. Elle attendit quelques secondes que la réaction chimique se fasse pour lire la température affichée sur le graphique imprimé à même le thermomètre.

- 39 degrés.

- Essaies de le refroidir, il va y rester si ça continue.

Lucrécia partit rapidement chercher une bassine d'eau froide et des petites serviettes propres. Elle en imbiba un et le posa sur le front de Grimoire. Elle en tendit une à Hojo pour qu'il éponge son front aussi trempé de sueur. Il l'accepta rapidement et se remit à prendre la tension de son supérieur. L'écran de l'électrocardiogramme montrait clairement qu'il y avait une anomalie cardiaque et le rythme baissait de façon constante.

« T'as pas intérêt de partir, sale égoïste … » pensa Vincent en fixant le visage aux allures endormies de son père. L'alarme du moniteur se déclencha peu de temps après, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

- Non, pas ça ! Il est en train de nous faire un infarctus ! s'écria Cerdrik en retirant précipitamment son stéthoscope. Il faut relancer le cœur !

- Vincent, posez-le par terre, demanda Lucrécia avant de s'expliquer, le massage cardiaque sera inefficace si on le laisse sur le lit.

Rapidement, elle le relaya à la pompe respiratoire pour qu'il puisse le déplacer le plus vite possible. Vincent passa ses bras sous les genoux et derrière les épaules de son père et le souleva de quelques centimètres. Il se décala et le posa à même le sol, arrachant deux électrodes au passage, ce qui fit hurler la machine. Hojo se dépêcha de rapprocher l'électrocardiogramme de son collègue avant de s'agenouiller et de repositionner correctement les pastilles autocollantes. Il entama rapidement un massage cardiaque, pressant ses deux mains réunies à plat contre le cœur dont le rythme était toujours plus lent.

- Allez Professeur, restez avec nous … supplia Lucrécia à voix basse en continuant à le ventiler tout en regardant la courbe avoir de moins en moins de relief.

Les « bips » se faisaient de plus en plus espacés, ne laissant aucun doute sur l'issue de la situation. Inconsciemment, Vincent serra ses poings et crispa sa mâchoire, impuissant face à la courbe verte qui s'aplatissait sur le fond noir de l'écran. Il surprit son cœur se serrer quand un long « bip » suraigu résonna dans le silence, faisant s'envoler les minces espoirs qu'ils avaient comme des colombes effrayées. Cerdrik arrêta d'appuyer sur le torse de son collègue et se passa le linge qui lui avait été donné quelques temps plus tôt sur son front couvert de sueur après avoir retiré ses fines lunettes rondes. Après avoir lancé un bref regard vers le Turk, il tourna son regard brun foncé vers Lucrécia qui gardait son visage baissé sur ses mains tremblantes qui tenaient encore le masque d'assistance respiratoire. Il posa sa main sur le poignet gauche de la jeune femme pour le lui faire lâcher. Elle se laissa faire sans aucune résistance, laissant couler ses larmes en silence pendant que Vincent éteignait l'électrocardiogramme qui n'avait pas cessé d'émettre le même son strident. Le silence les engloba tous, froid, oppressant, funèbre.

- Vous devriez sortir prendre un l'air, Mademoiselle Crescent, dit Vincent avec une voix détachée et froide au bout d'un moment.

- Mais …

- On doit le laisser faire son travail, Lucrécia … fit Hojo avec la voix la plus douce et calmante possible.

A contrecœur, la jeune femme se leva et suivit son collègue, laissant le Turk seul avec le corps de Grimoire. Il sortit de la chambre de son père le temps d'aller chercher une paire de gants en latex et une housse mortuaire dans ses affaires. Il téléphona rapidement à la Shinra pour qu'ils agissent en conséquence avant de retourner s'enfermer dans la chambre de son père. Plus que jamais, le silence qui y régnait était écrasant. Vincent enfila les gants et serra son poing en voyant le visage si pâle de l'homme qui était étendu devant lui. Il s'agenouilla et décolla lentement les électrodes, comme s'il allait le réveiller en allant trop vite. Il enleva le masque qui lui prenait la moitié de son visage et le déposa sur le lit à présent vide. Il étala la housse mortuaire près de Grimoire et marqua un temps d'arrêt après l'avoir ouverte.

- Qui a l'air plus idiot entre nous deux, hein ? murmura-t-il en commençant à le déplacer.

Vincent installa le corps « confortablement » dans la housse avant de commencer à la fermer lentement, comme si la fermeture éclair dévorait ce qui avait été son père. Au fur et à mesure que les crans passaient, le Turk repensa aux derniers instants qu'il avait partagé avec son père : son arrivée à Nibelheim plutôt électrique, les quelques disputes par-ci par-là, les regards froids qu'il lui avait jeté sans aucun remord aux détours des couloirs, les rares discutions calmes qu'ils avaient eu, l'étreinte pleine d'affection qu'il lui avait donné et à laquelle il n'avait pas répondu … Alors que le fermoir était rendu à la taille, Vincent repensa à la brûlure dont lui avait parlé son père. Piqué de curiosité, il sortit le bras droit de la housse et retira délicatement le bandage, découvrant une peau violacée et pleine de cloques. Sans perdre un instant, il abandonna quelques minutes le corps de Grimoire et parcouru les différents couloirs à toute vitesse pour trouver Hojo. Ce dernier était dans le petit salon en train de consoler Lucrécia comme il pouvait.

- Professeur Hojo, vous devriez venir voir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- J'ai besoin de vos connaissances.

Intrigué par la demande du Turk, Cerdrik le suivit, laissant Lucrécia seule. Ils remontèrent tous les deux dans la chambre rapidement. Le scientifique dû prendre les gants en latex que lui proposait Vincent, étant donné qu'il ne devait pas toucher directement le cadavre. Lorsqu'il examina l'avant-bras de Grimoire, il eut un rictus peiné.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Vincent en apercevant l'expression que le visage d'Hojo avait affiché.

- Une sorte de nécrose des tissus mous. Ça devait lui faire un mal de chien …

- Il n'avait rien dit ?

- Non, pas que je sache. Il a dû essayer de se soigner seul et dans le secret pour ne pas nous inquiéter avec ça ou pour garder sa place au sein du projet Jenova. L'autopsie nous en dira plus.

- Vous la pratiquerez ?

- Je ne suis pas médecin légiste, juste un spécialiste en biologie cellulaire, je n'en ai pas les qualifications.

- Merci, Professeur.

Le scientifique partit de la pièce, laissant de nouveau seul le Turk. Il se pencha à nouveau sur le corps de son père pour continuer de refermer la housse, des questions plein la tête : Pourquoi avait-il gardé ça pour lui ? Pourquoi avait-il choisi de souffrir en silence ? Pourquoi ne lui avoir pas dit la vérité quand il avait faillit la découvrir ? Tant de questions sans réponses… Au fur et à mesure que le zip se fermait, il regardait le plastique engloutir le cadavre. Alors qu'il était arrivé au cou, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir l'impression que Grimoire allait se réveiller d'une minute à l'autre … il avait l'air si vivant, comme paisiblement endormi …

Il lui murmura un « Dors bien … » à peine audible avant de refermer entièrement la housse. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'hélicoptère médicalisé que le Turk avait appelé arriva. Il reparti peu de temps après, chargé de la housse mortuaire, laissant un vide incroyable derrière lui. Quand l'appareil disparut de l'horizon, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit pincement au cœur.

Les heures passèrent, aussi silencieuses qu'endeuillées. Lucrécia et Cerdrik essayaient de se remettre au travail mais bien évidemment, la concentration n'était pas au rendez-vous. Vincent, quant à lui, faisait toujours ses rondes pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Il savait qu'il devrait vider la chambre de son père à un moment ou à un autre, mais il ne se sentait pas prêt à plonger dans sa vie privée. Ou du moins pas maintenant. Comment allait-il l'annoncer à sa mère ? Elle avait trop souffert de leurs disputes, alors pourquoi le destin s'acharnait-il comme ça ? Plongé dans ses réflexions, il remarqua à peine qu'il était arrivé dans le laboratoire dans lequel son père travaillait si dur. Les paillasses étaient couvertes de notes griffonnées sur des feuilles volantes et de bacs en plastique blancs contenant différents artéfacts de grande valeur scientifique et historique. Il prit une feuille au hasard et la parcourut rapidement de son regard rouge sang. L'écriture était régulière et soignée, comme celle qu'il avait toujours connue. Il la reposa à l'endroit où il l'avait trouvée. Ses yeux se posèrent sur un petit calendrier accroché au mur. Dessus, une date était entourée au marqueur rouge, pour ne pas l'oublier. Cette date si spéciale que Vincent avait préféré passer sous silence: le 13 octobre. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas dans cette pièce : elle mettait Vincent mal à l'aise, comme s'il n'avait pas sa place ici. Il sortit rapidement du laboratoire, une furieuse envie de se griller les poumons à coup de nicotine et de se calmer les nerfs. Une fois dehors, le vent frais le saisit immédiatement, l'obligeant à s'emmitoufler dans sa veste d'uniforme.

Il se rendit compte que ses mains tremblaient au bout de la sixième tentative d'allumage cigarette. Le Turk se concentra pour enfin faire rougir le bout du tube de nicotine dont il aspira la fumée avec soulagement. Les tremblements s'atténuèrent d'eux-mêmes au fur et à mesure que la drogue faisait effet. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux, mais le poids désagréable lui pinçait toujours autant la poitrine. Son PHS en main, Vincent naviguait tranquillement dans son répertoire quand il s'arrêta sur le nom de sa mère, hésitant : devait-il laisser la Shinra se charger de l'annoncer à sa mère ou devait-il le lui dire lui-même ? Il ne se voyait pas dire à sa mère que son père était mort le matin même, mais il ne voulait pas non plus qu'elle le considère comme un lâche parce qu'il ne lui aurait pas dit en face. Face à ce dilemme, il décida de continuer son exploration, remettant sa décision à plus tard. Quand le curseur passa sur le numéro de Veld, il se dit qu'il pourrait bien lui demander un petit service… il appuya sur la touche d'appel et porta le combiné à son oreille.

La température de son bas-ventre atteignait des sommets. À bout de souffle, Veld décolla ses lèvres de celles de sa conquête du soir, électrisé par les caresses de plus en plus osées de celle-ci. Il plongea dans le cou de sa « victime » et commença à y mordiller la peau, voulant laisser une marque de son passage. Elle eut un soupir de plaisir quand il s'enfonça en elle, excitant un peu plus le jeune Turk. Alors qu'il commençait à donner des coups de reins, il entendit son PHS sonner, ce qui refroidit à peine ses ardeurs. Tout en continuant à pilonner sa conquête qui en demandait toujours plus d'après ses gémissements et ses soupirs, il décrocha, un peu énervé d'être interrompu.

- Dragoon … s'annonça-t-il.

- Veld ? C'est moi.

- Hey ! Vinnie ! Ça va ?

- Pas franchement … je te dérange ?

- À peine ! Pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

- J'aurai besoin de toi, en fait.

- Dis-moi tout … arw !

Veld s'était mordu les lèvres pour une pas gémir trop fort, mais les gémissements de sa partenaire, eux, étaient clairement audible. Vincent soupira, remerciant le léger vent qui lui empêchait d'entendre les claquements de peaux humides de sueurs. Il serra le filtre de sa cigarette entre ses doigts avant d'en prendre une bouffée pour se calmer et se redonner contenance.

- Veld, tu as bientôt fini ce que tu es en train de faire ?

- Bien sûr que non, je suis plus endurant que tu peux le croire … on va faire ça pendant des heures et des heures !

Soudainement victime d'une extrême lassitude, Vincent se pinça l'arrête nasale, sa cigarette presque entièrement consumée coincée entre ses lèvres. Ce geste qu'il faisait toujours quand il sentait que la situation lui échappait…

- Tu arrêtes immédiatement, fit-il avec une voix froide et glaçante.

- Ça va pas non ? J'ai une jolie femme à satisfaire !

- Tu. Arrêtes. Tout. De. Suite. C'est. Un. Ordre.

- Je suis en perm jusqu'à demain, j'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir aujourd'hui, désolé !

Vincent serra le poing, faisant tomber son magot au sol en se brûlant les doigts. À court de munitions pour se calmer, il sortit son arme de service et tira dans l'arbre en face de lui où un petit groupe de Vitessonics s'était posé. Un tomba, mort, pendant que les autres s'envolèrent, effrayés par le bruit. C'était idiot, mais tuer ce volatile potentiellement dangereux l'avait calmé un peu. De l'autre bout du fil, Veld avait entendu le coup de feu et s'était figé, faisant gémir de protestation et de frustration sa partenaire.

- Vinnie !

- Je ne me suis pas suicidé, si c'est la question que tu te poses.

- Putain, sérieux tu m'as fait trop peur !

- C'était pas trop le but. T'as fait ce que je t'ai demandé ?

- Donne-moi cinq minutes, j'te rappelle.

Vincent entendit un grognement de protestation puis son cadet raccrocher. Il rangea son PHS dans sa poche avant de sortir une nouvelle cigarette et de l'allumer, inspirant à pleins poumons la nicotine. Il recracha la fumée et observa les volutes se dissiper dans l'air. Veld était-il vraiment la meilleure personne pour faire ce qu'il voulait lui demander ? Certainement pas, mais c'était la personne en qui il avait le plus confiance… Alors qu'il avait fumé plus des trois quarts de son tube de nicotine, son PHS sonna. Il décrocha immédiatement et s'annonça, même s'il savait pertinemment que c'était Veld qui l'appelait.

- Vampy.

- C'est bon. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? fit-il avec une voix sensiblement énervée. Qu'est-ce qui est si important pour m'obliger à m'auto frustrer sexuellement ?

- J'aurai besoin de toi pour veiller sur ma mère.

- Désolé, mais les vieilles peaux, ça m'intéresse pas.

- Je parlai pas de ça ... Dis, tu vas rester toute ta vie un pervers en manque ?

- Nan, bien sûr que nan … tu vivras pas assez longtemps pour me voir changer, c'est tout … Donc, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me demander ?

- De veiller sur ma mère. Je ne peux pas interrompre la mission et elle va avoir besoin que quelqu'un s'occupe d'elle pendant quelques semaines.

- Ouais, j'veux bien, mais tu vas devoir te trouver quelqu'un d'autre, j'ai plus de jour de congés à poser là.

- Ça fait combien de temps que tu es en perm ?

- Depuis hier, c'est tout.

- Arranges-toi avec Heidegger et dis-lui de prendre les miennes.

- Attends, t'es sérieux là ?

- Absolument.

- T'as pas pris de vacances depuis presque un an et demi ! T'es fou, ça doit faire dans les six semaines de congés ça !

- Prends-en cinq et débrouilles-toi pour la soutenir au mieux.

- Eh, Vinnie, pourquoi tu m'demandes ça ? Son état de santé a empiré ?

- Mon père est mort ce matin.

Veld se figea, laissant un silence qui dura quelques minutes derrière lui. Pendant ce temps, Vincent avait fini sa cigarette, un goût amer dans la bouche.

- Ah merde … Et toi, ça va, tu supportes ?

- On va dire oui.

- C'était ton père quand même …

- On était pas tellement proches … Tu peux t'occuper de ma mère ?

- Ouais, j'te dois bien ça … mais toi, ça va aller ?

- Ne t'occupes pas de ça, et concentre-toi sur ce que je t'ai demandé.

- Mais …

- Fais en sorte qu'elle continue à vivre normalement mais ne sois pas trop étouffant non plus.

- Ouais, je vais faire au mieux.

- Je te laisse, je dois y aller, fit Vincent en voyant les enfants qu'il avait interrogé quelques jours auparavant arriver, attirés par le bruit du coup de feu.

- Ah, euh … d'accord. À plus alors.

- Ouais, salut.

Il raccrocha son PHS et le rangea dans sa poche. Il fit face aux enfants avec une expression neutre.

- Monsieur, s'était quoi ce bruit ? fit Luke.

- Quelqu'un est mort ? questionna Keyll.

- Vous êtes pas blessés ?

- C'était quoi l'hélicoptère ce matin ?

- Allez-y doucement avec les questions … grogna Caeroniel en se frottant la nuque. Il va pas répondre sinon.

- Monsieur, ça va ? demanda Freya en voyant le visage pâle du Turk tiraillé par la fatigue.

Vincent tourna son regard vers la petite blonde avec un micro sourire et posa sa main sur le haut de sa tête.

- Tout va bien, c'était juste un monstre qui s'est approché de trop près. Rentrez chez vous maintenant.

- Mais … commença la petite.

- On y va, Freya.

Luke prit la main de Keyll et commença à marcher pour retourner sur la place du village. Caeroniel attendit patiemment que Freya se décide à se décrocher de l'adulte. À regrets, elle détacha son regard admiratif du Turk pour suivre le châtain qui la tenait par la main, un peu agacé par le rôle plus que figuratif qu'il avait actuellement aux yeux de la petite blonde.

* * *

><p>Bon, un nouveau chapitre d'écrit … je suis sûre que ça va vous mettre un coup de blues ! (déjà que moi j'ai passé des semaines et des semaines à l'écrire tout ça parce que je voulais pas voir Grimoire mourir … mais bon, pas le choix, c'est le scénar' qui voulait ça !). Ce chapitre a été écrit en écoutant en majeure partie « Crime &amp; Punishment » d'Hatsune Miku (même si la version d'Amatsuki reste ma préférée …). Je suis actuellement en vacances dans le Sud de la France donc je pourrais pas répondre à vos reviews tout de suite. Et devinez quoi ? Je me suis acheté Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance (pas taper Nyny !) et je l'ai fini (ou presque, j'ai pas trop compris leur coup du "t'es à 90% du scénar' mais t'as fini le jeu parce que t'as vu les crédits ...") en deux semaines ! je suis une geek ! Bref, à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !<p> 


	8. Chapitre 7

Alors qu'il était en train de remplir la paperasserie administrative constituant le rapport qu'il devait rendre à la Shinra, Vincent sentit son PHS vibrer contre sa poitrine. Lascivement, il le prit dans sa main et ouvrit le clapet, observant chacun des pixels qui constituaient l'écran de l'appareil. Il finit par décrocher, et poussa un soupir exaspéré en entendant la voix de Veld résonner dans son oreille.

- Salut Vampy !

- Tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison pour venir me déranger…

- Ouais, on a eu un petit problème avec ta mère …

- Avec ma mère ?

- Ouais. Elle voulait absolument faire le voyage jusqu'à Nibelheim…

- Dis-moi que tu l'en as empêché … le coupa Vincent en appréhendant la réponse.

- Elle m'avait menacé !

Vincent leva les yeux au ciel, profondément agacé par son cadet et par la situation.

- Et donc ? Vous êtes où là ?

- On vient de prendre une chambre dans l'hôtel à l'entrée de Nibelheim.

- Déjà ?! Mais vous êtes partis quand de Kalm ?

- Y'a deux jours. Une semaine après avoir lu la lettre de la Shinra, elle avait décidé de partir.

- Et t'es au courant que je ne peux pas interrompre ma mission pour aller la voir ?

- Bah t'as qu'à prendre une petite pause !

Vincent se pinça l'arrête du nez pour se calmer. Depuis la mort de Grimoire, il était constamment à bout de nerfs, même s'il faisait tout son possible pour dissimuler ça, parfois à grand renfort de cigarettes : après tout, un Turk n'était pas sensé montrer ses ressentis. Et malheureusement, Veld avait le don pour user les dernières réserves de self-control qu'il avait.

- Est-ce que t'as au moins conscience que la route est truffée de pillards et de monstres ?

- Bien sûr, tu me prends pour qui ? Je suis armé …

- Y'a plutôt intérêt …

- Bon, il est où le Manoir ?

- À la limite du village avec le Mont Nibel.

- Ça me dit vachement où c'est …

- Et bah tu ouvres tes yeux et tu vas vers le plus gros bâtiment de tout le village. C'est bon, t'as retenu ?

- C'est bon, j'ai compris, pas la peine de me grogner dessus non plus … On se revoit tout à l'heure ! fit Veld avec une voix boudeuse puis enjouée.

- Ouais, c'est ça …

Il raccrocha, et se prit la tête entre les mains, profondément lassé par la situation : Si Grimoire n'était pas mort, il n'aurait pas eu à faire ces innombrables rapports. S'il avait été plus intelligent, il les aurait prévenus, lui et sa mère, qu'il était gravement malade. S'il avait seulement pensé à sa famille quelques secondes, il aurait dû savoir que sa mort les aurait atteint bien plus qu'il n'imaginait.

Si seulement … si seulement il n'avait pas joué les égoïstes, il serait encore en vie !

Vincent se passa les mains sur le visage, lassé par la situation. Il aurait aimé que rien de tout ça ne se passe, même si ça lui faisait mal d'admettre ça. Malheureusement pour lui, la douleur sourde qui lui écrasait la poitrine lui rappelait à chaque instant que ce qu'il était en train de vivre était la stricte vérité.

Des aboiements canins mirent fin à ses réflexions, annonçant que quelqu'un s'approchait du Manoir. Vincent se leva et jeta un coup d'œil dehors, histoire d'être sûr de l'identité des nouveaux arrivants. Il sortit de sa chambre après avoir enfilé sa veste d'uniforme et descendit les marches en appréhendant un peu les retrouvailles avec sa mère: après tout, il avait préféré ne rien lui dire à propos de la mort de son père, laissant à la Shinra le soin de lui envoyer une lettre de condoléances. Le Turk sortit par la porte principale, prenant soin d'être discret, et marcha jusqu'au portail en fer forgé d'où il pu voir sa mère et son meilleur ami arriver.

Dès qu'Anne aperçu son fils, elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir l'envie de courir pour aller l'étreindre de toutes ses forces. Elle le vit sortir de la propriété de la Shinra, le visage obstinément baissé, le regard fuyant. Elle repositionna correctement le châle de laine sombre qu'elle avait sur les épaules avant d'accélérer le pas, pressée de le serrer dans ses bras. De son côté, Vincent marchait aussi vers eux, mais d'un pas nettement moins enthousiaste. Une fois rendu à quelques dizaines de centimètres d'elle, il s'arrêta, immobile et franchement mal à l'aise. Sans s'en soucier, Anne passa ses bras maigres autour du torse de son fils et le serra contre elle, comme s'il allait disparaître d'une seconde à l'autre. Il resta de glace entre ses bras, ne sachant pas comment réagir : est-ce qu'elle le traitera de fils indigne ou de cœur de pierre ? Il se prépara mentalement à subir les pires insultes que sa mère pourrait lui cracher au visage après cette étreinte…

- Maman, je …

- Oh … mon poussin … fit-elle en le serrant plus fort contre elle.

Maladroitement, il rendit à sa mère son étreinte, mit mal à l'aise par la situation. Elle finit par le relâcher, profitant de cet éloignement pour prendre le visage de Vincent entre ses mains et lui déposer un baiser sur chacune de ses joues. Vincent murmura un « Maman, c'est gênant ... » à peine audible alors qu'Anne examinait le visage de son fils sous toutes les coutures.

- Tout va bien Maman, t'inquiètes pas pour ça ...

- N'essaie pas de me cacher ça, je te connais mieux que quiconque.

- Je ne cache rien.

- Alors ça ne te dérangerait pas de venir avec moi en parler au chaud ?

- Je ne suis pas autorisé à laisser entrer des civils dans le Manoir.

- Alors allons dans la chambre d'hôtel que nous a gentiment réservé ton ami, veux-tu ?

Vincent acquiesça avec la désagréable impression de s'être fait prendre dans un piège. Il fit mentalement comprendre à Veld qu'il devait le remplacer quelques minutes, ce qui eut l'air de profondément ennuyer le jeune Turk. Il marcha aux côtés de sa mère jusqu'à l'hôtel du village, appréhendant la discussion qu'il allait avoir dans quelques minutes avec elle. En silence, ils entrèrent dans le hall où la réceptionniste les accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux. Anne le conduisit jusqu'à une petite chambre double à l'étage, sans parler. Elle l'invita à s'installer et referma la porte derrière eux : il était grand temps de parler. Habilement, il évita tous les regards qu'aurait pu lui lancer la vielle femme avant de commencer à parler, la gorge serrée.

- Maman, je …

- Ne te forces pas à dire quelque chose si tu n'en as pas le cœur …

- Je … pardon.

- Et pourquoi tu me demandes pardon ?

- Pour Papa, je …

- Je te comprend, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça …

Vincent osa enfin regarder sa mère, et fut surpris de trouver dans le regard brun foncé autant d'amour maternel et de compréhension. Elle remit son châle en place avant de s'expliquer d'une voix calme :

- Même si j'ai été déçue que ça ne soit pas toi qui me le dises, je crois que je peux comprendre pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait. J'ai juste une question à te poser …

- Je … je t'écoute.

- Est-ce que tu détestes encore ton père, maintenant qu'il n'est plus là?

Vincent prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir, luttant contre son envie de nicotine qui l'assaillait depuis quelques minutes déjà.

- Je crois, oui …

- Il doit bien y avoir une raison, non ?

- Je ne peux pas lui pardonner ce qu'il t'as fait.

- Mon poussin, il n'est pas coupable de ce que tu penses … soupira-t-elle, attristée de voir que son fils haïssait toujours autant Grimoire.

- Pardon ?

Anne prit une grande inspiration, comme si elle voulait reprendre courage pour ressasser de mauvais souvenir particulièrement douloureux... Elle s'assit sur un des lits, la tête basse.

- Il y a maintenant quelques années, ton père et moi avons essayé de t'offrir un petit frère ou une petite sœur, mais … quelques mois après avoir appris que j'étais enceinte, je … le bébé s'est … le bébé est mort. On a dû m'opérer pour l'enlever, mais les choses ne se sont pas déroulées comme prévu… Pour ne pas trop t'inquiéter, nous t'avons dis que j'étais juste malade, que ça passerai vite … sauf que quand tu as très rapidement compris que je ne « guérissais » pas, tu as commencé à en vouloir à ton père parce qu'il était trop souvent absent puis parce qu'il utilisait une bonne partie de l'argent qu'il gagnait pour ses recherches. Je n'avais pas besoin de soins médicaux, ma maladie étant malheureusement incurable, pour l'instant…

Elle releva les yeux vers son fils, encore un peu secouée par toutes les révélations qu'elle venait de lui faire. Lentement et silencieusement, Vincent se dirigea vers la fenêtre de la chambre sous le regard intrigué et anxieux de sa mère. Il l'ouvrit et s'assit sur le rebord, une jambe pendant dans le vide à l'intérieur de la chambre, l'autre remontée contre sa poitrine. Il sortit de sa poche son paquet de cigarette presque vide et son briquet avant d'en allumer une et de la porter à ses lèvres.

- Vincent …

- Ça te dérange que je fume un peu ?

- Non, vas-y …

Il fit rougeoyer le bout de son tube de nicotine, inspirant la fumée avec nervosité. Il la recracha dehors, à peine détendu par la drogue, tout en évitant soigneusement le regard brun foncé de sa mère.

- Mon poussin ?

- Hn ?

- Est-ce que tu m'en veux ?

- De ?

- De t'avoir caché tout ça…

- Je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir … mais pour lui … je ne peux pas…

- Même si tu lui en veux, tu dois forcément garder de bons souvenirs de lui, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, c'est faux.

Un silence lourd tomba, seulement troublé par les inspirations du Turk sur sa cigarette. Devinant le regard interrogateur et blessé de sa mère, il s'expliqua :

- J'ai tellement de souvenirs de disputes et de prises de tête avec lui que les éventuels « bons » souvenirs sont noyés dans la masse.

- Tu te souviens de la journée où vous êtes allés tous les deux sur les berges de la rivière et que vous êtes revenus tous trempés parce que vous avez fait une bataille d'eau ?

- J'avais sept ans à peine …

- Tu étais rentré avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et tu disais toute la soirée « j'ai gagné, j'ai gagné ! » …

- J'étais un gamin, Maman … fit-il avec un tout petit sourire gêné.

- Et la fois où on était partis dans les bois pour faire un pique-nique et qu'il t'a rattrapé de justesse alors que tu avais glissé sur une souche d'arbre pleine de mousse.

- Mes lacets étaient défaits … et je poursuivais un écureuil qui m'avait volé mon morceau de pain.

- Et rappelles-toi quand tu étais petit et qu'il t'avait emmené à la fête anniversaire du village pour la première fois … tu étais émerveillé par les lumières et tu voulais tout essayer : le stand de tir, celui de confiseries, tu as même essayé d'imiter les danseurs traditionnels au milieu de la place !

- À l'origine, c'était pour vérifier si c'était vrai que les danseuses portaient des toutes petites culottes sous leurs jupons … Papa m'avait mit au défi de le faire parce qu'on avait joué à « cap ou pas cap » … Et pour être assez discret, j'ai dû danser avec eux …

- J'ignorai ce détail … dit-elle avec un sourire un peu triste.

Vincent prit une autre inspiration dans sa cigarette et recracha difficilement la fumée, une boule coincée dans la gorge.

- Je crois que tu as raison … j'ai quelques souvenirs … assez agréables de lui.

- Je te l'avais bien dis …

- Mais …

Son regard rubis fixé sur un point invisible dans le ciel, le Turk termina sa cigarette et pencha la tête en arrière, son crâne butant contre le chambranle en bois foncé. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de fermer les yeux et de lâcher une phrase qui avait du mal à franchir ses lèvres:

- Il va pleuvoir aujourd'hui …

- Le ciel est pourtant dégagé…

- Il pleut déjà …

Anne le regarda et fut surprise de voir quelques gouttes d'eau s'écraser silencieusement sur le tissu clair de la chemise de son fils. Dehors, le soleil brillait de toutes ses forces. Avec un sourire attendrit, elle se leva et s'approcha de lui. Elle passa un bras autour de la taille et le força à se lever. Elle put alors voir les sillons qu'avaient tracé les larmes en roulant sur ses joues pâles. Il sentit qu'elle essuyait tendrement ces larmes traîtresses avant de le serrer contre elle. Vincent nicha son nez dans les cheveux de sa mère, ce geste qu'il avait toujours eu quand il avait besoin de se rassurer, quand il était enfant …

- Fais attention à toi, mon chaton, je ne supporterai pas de te perdre toi aussi …

Il hocha la tête, la gorge trop serrée pour formuler une phrase correcte. Quelques minutes plus le Turk sentit son PHS vibrer dans sa poche, ce qui le força à s'écarter de l'étreinte si douce de sa mère.

- Vampy, s'annonça-t-il avec une voix qu'il voulait neutre.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu es en train de faire avec ta mère, et ça ne me regarde pas, mais t'as intérêt à rappliquer vite fait parce que y'a un hélico de la compagnie qui va se poser dans la cour du Manoir …

- Compris, j'arrive.

Il raccrocha avant de ranger son appareil dans sa poche. Il déposa un baiser papillon sur le front de sa mère avant de s'excuser brièvement et de partir de l'hôtel, marchant à grandes enjambées pour ne pas être trop en retard. Lorsqu'il arriva en vue du Manoir, il dû jouer des coudes pour rentrer, la quasi-totalité du village s'étant rassemblée pour voir ce qu'il se passait. En l'apercevant, Luke, Keyll, Caeroniel et Freya s'écartèrent, n'ayant pas très envie de se faire sermonner encore une fois. Quand Vincent arriva enfin au portail, il s'amusa à voir Veld débordé parce qu'il essayait de convaincre les gens de rester chez eux, qui visiblement, étaient en mal de ragots et de potins.

- Ah, Vinnie, t'es là ! Tu peux m'aider ?

- Déjà débordé ?

- Oh ça va, hein !

Vincent prit son arme de service, la chargea rapidement et tira en l'air. Le bruit installa un silence inquiet parmi les Nibelheimiens.

- Rentrez chez vous, il n'y a rien à voir, dit-il avec une voix puissante pour que tout le monde puisse entendre.

Des murmures de protestations se firent entendre pendant que la masse de curieux quittait le sentier pour rentrer à l'intérieur même du village.

- Eh Vinnie...

- Quoi ?

- Je vais pas critiquer, mais … on est pas sensés être les plus discrets possible ?

- Et ?

- Bah le coup de feu, il est tout sauf discret...

- Dans la mesure où tout le village s'est rassemblé pour savoir ce qu'il se passait, pas besoin d'être discret. Alors tes conseils, t'es gentil mais tu les gardes pour toi...

- Eh ! Prends pas la mouche, j'ai rien dit … c'est ta mère qui t'as mis dans un tel état ?

- Laisse tomber et ramène-la vite à Kalm.

- Dis, tu te serrai pas levé du pied gauche ce matin ?

- Ce même pied gauche risque d'aller se perdre dans une certaine partie de ton anatomie si tu ne te dépêche pas … fit Vincent avec une voix sourde et menaçante.

- Euh... compris ! J'y vais !

Veld lui fit un petit sourire avant de partir au pas de course vers l'hôtel, craignant pour la survie de son postérieur. Vincent, lui, se tourna vers les nouveaux arrivants. À côté du Professeur Gast se tenait un jeune homme, un coffret scellé serré dans ses bras.

- Ah, Vincent, te voilà. Je te présente Samuel Hollander, il travaillera avec nous sur le projet Jenova.

- Il remplacera le Professeur Valentine ?

- C'est exact. Samuel, je te présente Vincent, le Turk chargé de notre protection.

Ledit Samuel détailla le Turk de haut en bas d'un regard critique un peu passif, comme s'il cherchait à analyser quelque chose sans vraiment s'y intéresser. Le professeur Gast lissa légèrement sa moustache avant d'inviter le nouveau venu à le suivre dans la Manoir. Vincent les suivit de loin, un peu dérangé de savoir le poste de son père de nouveau occupé à peine une semaine après sa mort. Mentalement, il se prépara à affronter une autre partie de sa mission qu'il avait repoussé jusque là: vider la chambre de Grimoire Valentine. Prenant son courage en main, il monta les escaliers et dû s'arrêter sur le pallier pour laisser passer une Lucrécia chargée de nombreux dossiers. Elle le remercia d'un regard, continuant sa descente périlleuse vers le rez-de-chaussée. Le Turk, de son côté, marcha jusqu'à la chambre de son père en essayant de ne plus y penser. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant d'ouvrir la porte, cherchant à rassembler son courage.

Quand il pénétra à l'intérieur, une odeur familière vint lui chatouiller les narines et lui serrer le cœur. Il prit un des cartons qu'il avait déposé là pour pouvoir vider les affaires et commença à déplacer tout ce qui appartenait à son père: vêtements, carnets de recherches, photos de famille … Il ne s'arrêta que quand il dénicha un coffret en bois vernis où une phrase était peinte en rouge sombre avec une écriture calligraphiée:

« Le Cerberus,

aux frontières de nos mémoires,

tisse les derniers instants de l'histoire de la vie. »

Assis sur le lit, l'objet sur ses genoux, il l'inspecta sous tous les angles. Il se figea quand il vit un petit papier plié dépasser de la fermeture. Délicatement, il ouvrit le coffret pour le remettre correctement et se figea quand il vit que l'écriture de son père formait les lettres de son prénom. Piqué de curiosité, il ouvrit le papier et se mit à lire, le poids au fond de sa poitrine lui faisant encore plus mal.

« Vincent,

Je me doute bien que tu n'accepteras pas mes excuses, et je ne t'en tiendrais pas rigueur, d'une certaine manière, je pense te comprendre. Tu es jeune, alors profites-en. Tu as le droit de choisir ton avenir, même si je dois t'avouer que je préfèrerai te savoir hors de dangers. Ceci est le cadeau d'anniversaire que j'aurai voulu te faire, mais je doute si tu en voudras ou non. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère de tout cœur que tu es heureux dans la vie que tu mènes et que même si ce paquet te parvient par les mains de ta mère, sache que je tiens à toi, même si ce n'est pas forcément réciproque.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire.

Celui que tu ne considèreras certainement jamais plus comme ton père,

Grimoire Valentine. »

Lentement, il replia la lettre, les mains tremblantes, une boule dans la gorge. Il se calma rapidement : ce n'était pas le moment de craquer, il devait en finir avec tout ça, et vite. Vincent commençait à la ranger quand il suspendit son geste, le regard fixé sur le « cadeau » de son père. Sous ses yeux était soigneusement déposé un revolver d'un métal sombre sur un lit de velours pourpre. Délicatement, il le prit entre ses doigts pour mieux le détailler : trois canons étaient encerclés de rainures argentées, se regroupant pour former trois têtes de chiens qui servaient de viseur décoré. La crosse était en bois verni et une chaîne y pendait, soutenant un emblème stylisé représentant le Cerberus, un chien à trois têtes et aux ailes de démon à l'air féroce, un des dieux gardiens de la Rivière de la Vie selon une mythologie Cetra… D'un geste sûr et rapide, Vincent démonta le verrou de barillet et observa l'intérieur : aucune marque de poudre ou de rayures : le révolver n'avait jamais servi.

Il le remonta et le rangea dans son coffret, pas franchement très à l'aise après cette découverte. Vincent déposa le cadeau dans le carton et le scella avec le ruban adhésif réglementaire. Il prit une profonde inspiration et descendit son chargement. Il le déposa dans la réserve, sachant pertinemment qu'il allait le reprendre plus tard pour le rendre à sa mère. Alors qu'il refermait la porte, il tomba nez à nez avec le nouveau scientifique du projet Jenova qui le regardait avec un air hébété et mou qui semblait être une de ses caractéristiques. Hollander se frotta la nuque, décoiffant un peu plus ses cheveux noirs.

- Euh … c'est où le labo 4 ?

- À l'étage, deuxième porte à gauche.

- Ah merci !

Le scientifique se mit à marcher d'un pas lent et endormi, sous le regard rouge du Turk qui se demandait vraiment comment un homme aussi peu motivé pouvait avoir été admis dans le projet, sachant que la Shinra investissait des millions de gils dedans …

Discrètement, Vincent commença à faire sa ronde de l'après-midi en essayant d'ignorer la douleur sourde qui lui écrasait le cœur.

* * *

><p>J'ai enfin réussi sortir ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il ne vous aura pas trop mit le moral à zéro ...parce que si je continue comme ça, je vais faire fuir les rares lecteurs que j'ai ^^. Bref, ce chapitre a été assez difficile à écrire (une personne à qui je tenais est décédée une semaine après la rentrée ... mais elle m'a au moins permit de ressentir un peu ce que Vincent peut ressentir ... donc merci Lulu et repose en paix...). Merci à Nyny de m'avoir aidé (et remonté le moral, surtout) et à vous d'avoir lu ce chapitre.<p>

Une tite Review ?


End file.
